The Girl Next Door
by cherrytone
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Renee after Edward left the first time. She is a senior in high school. Her hope to be invisible is squashed when she moves in next door to the most popular guy in school. Will Edward return or will Bella move on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1_ BPOV_**

_This story takes place a few months after Edward leaves Bella the first time. She is in her senior year of high school and is sent to live with Renee and Phil in Florida._

The street is lined with trees, it looks likes a neighborhood straight from a movie. Like one of those perfect little suburban dreams, or nightmares, whichever way you look at things. I was living in my own perfect little version of hell, Forks. I wasn't that happy living there in the first place but then I met him. He changed my life. I thought that I was never going to need anything else ever. I was going to have him forever, life was perfect, he was perfect. That is, until he left me. He said that he never loved me. I fell apart and there was nothing left of me. That is when my mom came a dragged me here, to Florida to live with her and Phil.

I think I am going to die. Ever since he left me my life has been hell. Renee keeps talking about all of the neighbors, telling me all sorts of useless information about the area, like I care. Nothing matters anymore since he's gone. Pulling into the driveway I noticed the house. It is cute, just like Renee described it. The plus side is that I will have my own bathroom. The outside has a little flower garden and green grass. It is white with blue shutters, perfect for being only a few miles from the coast. The trees are brown and green, the colors that they are actually supposed to be and it's sunny and warm. Just the opposite of Forks, I think I could get used to this.

I know that he is never coming back, why would he? He doesn't love me, apparently never did. Whatever. At least I won't have too many reminders of him. That is when I noticed a guy playing basketball next door. He had beautiful bronze skin, perfectly tanned, dark messy hair. I couldn't get a good look at him but his body was perfectly sculpted. tell because he is not wearing a shirt. Oh, great. This is the last thing that I need right now, another seemingly perfect looking guy. I am making it a point to avoid him at all costs.

"We're here! What do you think sweetie?" Renee pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh, its great." I muttered with little enthusiasm. I am definitely going to need a lock on my door to prevent Renee barging in every two seconds. I don't think I could handle that. I just need to be bymyself for a little while.

It only took one trip to get all of my stuff into the house; I left everything that reminded me of them back in Forks. While we were unpacking the car I noticed the guy next door had stopped bouncing the ball. I looked up and noticed him gazing in our direction.

"Hey Renee! Who do you have there?" He hollered over. Apparently he and Renee are on a first name basis. Definitely need to avoid him.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? My daughter is coming to live with me. She is going to finish out her senior year out hear with me!" She had way too much enthusiasm. "This is Bella, Bella this is Logan. He is a senior too. Isn't that convenient, he could show you around."

Great. He waved and I gave him the head nod, my hands were full. Besides I didn't want him to think that I was all enthused to meet him.

I just turned and walked into the house and Renee followed close behind.

"What was that all about?" She asked me.

"What was what all about?" I really did not feel like talking about this right now.

"Why were you being so rude to Logan?"

"I wasn't being rude. My hands were full, it's not like I could wave. Besides, I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. So, are you going to give me the grand tour?" I really just wanted to go to my room and be left alone, but more so, I wanted to change the subject. It seems like that did the trick.

I followed Renee around the one story house, which is much bigger than it appears from the outside. The entry way is small, but opens up into a large living room, which is connected to the dining room. The dining room leads to the kitchen. Then there is a hallway from the living room and kitchen that leads to the bedrooms. Phil and Renee have their room on one side of the hall across from mine that is down the hall from theirs. Thank goodness I have some sort of distance.

After the grand tour I just wanted to go to my room. As soon as I got settled in I decided to take a shower. The hot water is really soothing to the tension that has been building up since I left Forks. A part of me is devastated to leave, but the other more dominant part of me is ready to be done with it. What is the point moping around for a guy that doesn't even care about me?

Renee told me that this high school is a lot like the one in Phoenix. Thank goodness, I am tired of people looking at me. At least now I can be invisible again, just the way I like it. I am lying to myself just a little, because although I did hate the attention I loved the way it felt to have people be jealous of me. I know it wasn't me exactly; it was just because I had him. I do not want to ever be that dependant on a guy again. It feels like I can't breathe without him, it shouldn't be like that, but it is.

Monday is my first day of school. Too bad I had to give up my car; Charlie said I could ship my truck out here. As much as I love it, it has too many memories. Besides, that kind of truck is not suitable for Florida living. I have plenty of money saved up and Renee offered to help pay for one here. At least we have the weekend to find something before school starts. After my shower I went into my room and read one of my books until I fell asleep.

"Wake up honey. Time to get up." Renee is gently shaking me awake. "You need to get up, we have some car shopping to do."

I really do not want to get up, but I really want a car for school. It would suck to have to be dropped off and picked up by my mom.

"I'm up, I'm up." I slowly stretched to show that I was moving. I got up and made my way to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

Renee and I spent the entire day looking at cars. We just about gave up when I saw it. It is a 1991 Chrysler Labaran convertible. It is perfect, well not perfect, but in my price range. Thank goodness now I can drive myself to school. It won't be as awful now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Whenever Bella says "him" she is referring to Edward. She still isn't able to say his name out loud without completely breaking down.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After an entire day of searching we found a car for me. I have felt more in the past two days than I have in the past few months. It wouldn't be so bad if Renee would give me some space. Doesn't she understand that I need some space right now? That was the great thing about Charlie; he always gave me my space.

My room is only slightly bigger than my room back in Forks. It has a window seat where Renee put some pillows. It's kind of nice, it is a great place to sit and read especially with the sun shining through. It feels nice to have the sun beating down on me. I try not to think about him or the sunny day that changed my life. My bed is against the wall adjacent to the window that faces out the side of the house. It is parallel with the neighbor's window; hopefully I will be able to read in peace at my window seat without being bothered too much. I have a dresser and a closet for my clothes also a desk with a computer. The computer is newer than the one at Charlie's, but still not quite top of the line, which doesn't bother me in the least.

After returning home from car shopping all I want to do is go to my room and be left alone. I truly hope Renee can respect that and give me some space.

"I'm going to go to bed early tonight." I figured this was the best way to get her to give me some space, if she thinks I'm sleeping, then I added, "Thanks for the car." I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Okay sweetie. If you need anything let me know." Wow, that was easy.

In my room I fell onto my full size bed and began to cry. I cried until I fell asleep. In the morning Renee tried to get me up, but I refused. I wasn't hungry. I think she took the hint and left me alone. I cried all day, this was the firs time I had really cried since he left. It is the first time I had allowed myself to feel anything. I am getting all of my pent up sadness out. I know I will still be sad, but maybe I will be able to feel something as a change of pace.

I woke up to rays of sunlight on my face. My eyes burn with all the tears that I cried yesterday. Getting up is harder than I thought it would be. I gathered my clothes for my dreaded first day of school and all of my shower things and went to the bathroom. The shower feels so good; the hot water is relieving the soreness of my body and face. Renee interrupted my shower by knocking on the door.

"Honey, it's your first day, you're going to be late to school."

I jumped out to the shower and blew dry my hair, and finished getting ready in ten minutes. I wore a navy short sleeve fitted tee with tan cargo capris and, halleluiah, brown flip-flops. It is so nice to be able to where good old flip-flops again.

Pulling into the parking lot at my new school I realized that this is going to be a lot like Phoenix. There are nice cars all over the parking lot, mine was one of the few older model cars, which I did not car about, and at least I have a car. I made my way to the front office where there was an old lady who is, I assume, the secretary.

"Um, Hi. I am Isabella Swan today is my first day. I was told that I needed to come to the main office to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, yes dear. I believe that you're the one that they must have been talking about. My name is Mrs. Jenkins." Thank goodness, no one knows my name or my family. This is going to be a nice change of pace. "I have a new girls schedule right here." She when over to one of the desks behind the counter and pulled out a little packet. "Here is your schedule, a school map, and a sheet for your teachers to sign. Please have each of your teachers sign this and bring it back to here at the end of the day. There is also an agenda book and information about the school along with all of the activities and clubs."

Just then a girl walked into the office. She is tall, probably 5'8", she has blonde hair and beautifully bronzed skin. She is really pretty, probably a cheerleader or something. "Oh Sophie. I am glad that you are here." Mrs. Jenkins said.

"I just came to drop of the forms from Mrs. Taylor." The girl, Sophie said with a nervous smile.

"That's okay dear, I will give you a pass. It will be fine." The older woman said with a smile. "I need you to show Miss Swan around. Today is her first day, I'm sure that it would be nice for her to get to know some of the other students."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Jenkins." Sophie turned to me with a smile. "Hi, my name is Sophie Henderson. What is your name?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please call my Bella." I said with a timid smile. This was new, having someone show me around. That's fine, at least I won't have to have my face in a map all day.

She began walking out of the office as I followed her. "So, where did you move from?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Wow. Washington State? Why such a long move?"

I'm debating whether or not to just tell her the truth or just lie, so I changed the subject noticing the décor around the hall. "Did something blue and gold throw up or does this place always look like this?"

"Oh, this?" she said gesturing to the banners, posters and other school memorabilia hanging from the walls and ceiling. "This is for spirit week. Its homecoming on Friday, I guess you picked the perfect week to start here."

I gave her a week smile. She didn't know how little I cared about school or much of anything right now. "I guess I did."

We walked into a large room with a very high ceiling that looks like it is the center of the school.

"Okay, this is the commons room. On the right is the cafeteria, on the left is the library, and right in front of us is the courtyard. During lunch you can go wherever you want in these areas. The can be pretty strict, unless you know how to work the system."

We headed towards the courtyard where I noticed halls leading to the left and right. Just then I heard someone yell.

"Heads up Henderson!"

I spun around to see who was yelling in the middle of school while classes were going on. As I turned my foot caught on my flip-flop and I tripped, of course. I looked up to see that Sophie had caught a football and a guy was jogging over to us.

"Sup, Henderson, who do you have here." He said as he bent over to help me pick up my papers that had fallen. He has green eyes I tried not to stare. "Well, if it isn't Bella. How are you doing?"

It was Logan. How could he be so friendly acting like this wasn't our first conversation? "Fine, well except for my rude introduction to the floor."

They both laughed at that. Better than laughing at me I guess.

"How do you know Bella, Logan? She just got here." Sophie asked with a little shock and a little perception, this probably happens a lot.

"She's Renee's daughter, you know that lady that lives next door to me. Her husband is a baseball player."

"Wait, how do you know Renee?" I jumped into their conversation.

He smiled. "She's my neighbor."

"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious, but why do you know her?" I'm feeling a little irritated with Mr. Know-it-all pretty boy. I am sick of pretty boys thinking they know everything.

He laughed. "I play baseball and keep up with all the leagues in the area. When they moved in I noticed Phil and immediately went over to talk to him about baseball. Renee has been really cool. She'll get tickets to his games for me and some of my bodies."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I could tell me face was getting red.

"What are you doing out of class Logan?" Sophie asked handing him back his football.

"I was just coming from the office."

"What were you doing there?" She asked. Again having their own conversation, I bet their dating. People who look like that always date each other.

"It looks like you beat me to it." He said as he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. Pretty boys like to flirt, just for the sake of flirting.

"Hey you can finish showing her around if you want. I'm supposed to be in gym, I love gym." She said. "Nice to meet you Bella, maybe I'll see you at lunch." She waved and then said something curious to Logan before she took off, "See you at practice, Logan." leaving me here with Mr. Pretty Boy Know-It-All. Great.

"So, what is your schedule like?" Logan asked. With what looked like real curiosity.

"What did she mean see you at practice?" I changed the subject on him, more curious about that than he is about my schedule.

"Oh, that. She's a wide receiver." He said like I'm supposed to know what a wide receiver is.

"What's that?"

That made him chuckle. "It's the person who runs down the field to catch the ball."

"What are you talking about?" I am confused. I know it's some sport that Charlie probably knows all about. My face is starting to turn red, I feel stupid. I should probably know what he is talking about.

This got a laugh. "It's football."

"Oh. Yeah I don't know anything about it." I said honestly. "My dad used to watch all the time. I usually just read a book, was out, or in my room when his games were on."

"I could tell you didn't know anything. How about I show you on Friday night?"

"Do you play?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you played baseball?" I really don't know anything about sports. It seems like I fall over just thinking about them.

"I do play other sports."

"What all do you play?" I'm really curious now. Not that I care about this pretty boy, he probably has a girlfriend. People at these schools are all the same.

"Well, I play QB on the football team, I'm a guard/forward on the basketball team, and pitcher for the baseball team," He said, I can't quite tell if he is bragging or just stating fact. It doesn't matter; he's a walking cliché these guys are all the same, even when you think they will be different. They always find a way to hurt you.

"Uh, I know this is going to be a stupid question, but I've already tripped over myself and asked some stupid questions already. My embarrassment meter is pretty much full, so I am going to ask anyway. What is a 'QB' and 'guard/forward'?"

He laughed again. "You're pretty funny. No need to be embarrassed, I've done plenty of embarrassing things in games and practices. I won't go into detail, but let's just say people are still laughing at me." He said with a huge grin on his face. I'm not falling for it. I just rolled my eyes.

"It will be easier to show you than to tell you, if you come on Friday I will show you what a QB does and then maybe sometime I will show you what a guard does." He said then winked. I just rolled my eyes and thought walking cliché. He is probably used to getting girls like this. At one time in my life I might have been flattered or even embarrassed, but not anymore, not after what _he_ did to me.

"Um, why don't you just show me where my classes are?" For some reason I'm even more annoyed than when Mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked me out on the same day and when he was laughing at me; stupid pretty boys.

"Oh, okay." He seemed taken back. His forwardness probably works with normal girls, but I'm not normal. Besides, it's probably some prank or something; I mean, why would he even want to be with me when there are girls like Sophie walking around.

"Let me take a look at your schedule so that I know where your classes are." He said trying to be nice; I know I was a little hard on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I'm still getting over a really bad break up." I can't believe I just told him that. I haven't talked to anyone about this ever. Besides it's more like heart wrenching soul-sucking vampire who trampled all over my self-confidence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what that's like." He said with remorse. I could see some sadness in his eyes. "Well, how about that schedule Bella?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

I handed him my schedule. "Hey! Look at this we have a couple of classes together."

"What classes do we have together?" I really wanted to know.

"Well on 'A' days we have first and fourth together oh and lunch. And on 'B' days," he paused while he looked over my schedule. "On 'B' days we have first, third, and fourth. As luck would have it we have lunch together on 'B' days as well." He said with a smile.

Wow. That's a lot of classes with the same person. It would make more sense in a smaller school. "Your lucky, today is an 'A' day so we're going to miss government, the Mr. Maloney is really boring. Let me show you where the rest of your classes are." He surprised me by grabbing my packet and then my hand. I gently pulled my hand back, pretending I needed to get something out of my bag. He looked slightly dejected.

"Does this place always look like this?" I asked trying to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"Do you mean all of the blue and gold?" I nodded. "No, it just homecoming this week so the whole spirit thing. We are supposed be wearing school colors." He said pointing to his blue shirt.

"Oh I see. It must be a big deal here."

He nodded. "Yeah it's the biggest game of the year, I'm pretty nervous actually."

"Why? It seems like nothing would make you nervous."

"The way the schedule is set up this year Friday is going to be the big rival game. It's the two biggest games of regular season rolled into one."

"Oh, well, good luck."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

He showed me all around the school and my locker. He also told me about my agenda book. It is a small spiral booklet, which has a small school calendar, it has spaces to put homework assignments, and in the back it has spaces for teachers to sign as a hall pass. Logan showed me how he can be out in the halls, if you initial this spot with your own initials you're not plagiarizing and when a teacher or administrator looks at it they usually don't question it.

"Nice trick." I was impressed.

Just then a buzz noise sounded through the speakers in the halls.

"Looks like first period is over." He said. We were engulfed by swarms of other students. It's nice not to be stared at, that is until we ended up at the door to my math class. He handed me back my agenda as he leaned up against the wall with me leaning up against the wall next to him, we were trying to avoid the crowd.

"Thanks for showing me around." I really appreciate it, even though he is a walking cliché.

"No prob, I will see you at lunch, K?' He said with a smile and walked away to class.

I noticed as I turned and walked into class I was getting looks of awe, jealousy, and curiosity. I just shrugged it off, after all, I'm used to getting looks like that when I was with _him._ I brought my paper up to the teacher to have him sign it, with as much as I hate math I think we will get along because he just pointed me to an empty seat in the back without making me introduce myself.

Throughout the entire class I tried to pay attention. I think I already did this chapter before I moved. Although I can't be sure, I don't really remember a lot of stuff from earlier in this semester. When class was over I headed out the door, thankful no one tried talking to me. Just when I was about to head the direction I thought the cafeteria was I heard someone call after me.

"Hey Bella! Wrong way sport." Did he just call me sport? As I turned to meet my gaze with Logan's, I tripped over my flip-flop again. I was close enough that he caught me.

I regained my composer and muttered my thanks. "Did you just call me sport?" He nodded. "Isn't that something that a grandfather calls a grandchild or something?"

That received a laugh. I couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here?"

Only a chuckle this time, "I'm showing you to lunch, besides you have to sit somewhere it might as well be with me and my friends."

"Who said I wanted to sit with you and your friends?" I asked, my lips playing with a smile. I like giving him a hard time, it seems like he is one of those guys that people think walk on water. Well, not with me.

"Oh, well…I a… just figured…" He was trying to find the words as he trailed off and head fell, he was about to walk away when I couldn't help it anymore and laughed. His head snapped back up with hurt in his eyes.

I was still laughing when I said, "I'm just messing with you, besides it is the least I could for you after you took all that time skipping a boring class to show me around and all." Sarcasm was dripping off of my words.

He smiled, "Okay Sport, no need to be so hard on me."

"Well, its good for you." I said with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" We were walking to lunch now, the halls mostly cleared out.

"The way I see it you're a walking cliché."

"A what?' He asked before I could continue.

I laughed, "Well, you're the quarterback right?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

By now we were in the cafeteria and in line waiting to get our food.

"Everything."

"What are you talking about?'

I couldn't help but laugh, this is a lot like our conversation earlier today. "You are the popular, womanizing, quarterback that walks on water. People are too afraid to tell you what they really think because they want to impress you. Girls throw themselves at you and you're used to getting your way because of that. Am I wrong?"

"Only partially."

"See, what did I say? Walking cliché." I said waving in his direction.

He laughed then got serious, "I'm not a womanizer, though I am used to girls throwing themselves at me and getting my way, well except with you that is."

"Well get used to it, I've had too much experience with pretty boys like you."

We had our trays of food, his piled high with pizza, fries, he had an apple, and a sport drink. He was showing me to his table that was already full.

"Make room will ya?" He hollered at the guys at his table. His table looks like a movie, full of beautiful people who are dressed just right and perfectly manicured. Well, they don't look quite as good as those stupid vampires, I pushed them out of my mind as I sat down feeling very much out of place.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is everybody." He said as he gestured to the rest of the table. I received the same looks as I did from math class awe, jealousy, and curiosity. I noticed one of the guys sitting next to Logan elbow him, "hey, is that the girl next door that you were telling me about?"

He nodded and glanced at me with a slightly terrified expression thinking that I might have heard, which I did.

I raised my eyebrows. "Talking about me behind my back already Pretty Boy?"

He smiled innocently; "Renee talked about it a bunch, I got a little excited, then I met you…" he trailed off.

"Uh, huh. Sure why not." I said skeptically, although I knew that it was all too possible that Renee would talk to anybody and everybody who would listen, whether it pertained to them or not.

"Hey! What's up with that 'Pretty Boy' comment?" He tried to change the subject, which I'm grateful for.

I smiled suppressing a laugh. "Well, the 'walking cliché' and 'Pretty Boy' kind of go hand in hand. Besides, 'Sport'? What's up with that?" I can't believe how comfortable I am with him, only as a friend, nothing else. There is no way that I am ready for anything else. There is still a big gaping hole where my heart belongs; I'm just boarding it up one piece at a time.

"Well, let's make a deal. I won't call you Sport and you don't call me Pretty Boy."

I put my finger up against my lip as if to show that I was considering his proposal. He looked exasperated as if I didn't agree right away.

"Well, I suppose that's fair. 'Sport' is really annoying, but you're still a walking cliché I just won't call you that." I said and held out my hand for him to shake on our deal.

He smiled and shook my hand. We ate lunch and bantered back and forth all throughout lunch. I think his friends are a little jealous that I was talking up all of his attention. After lunch he walked me to my photography class.

My photography class went by really fast, I think that I'm really going to like this class. I won't have to draw anything, which is a good thing. After class I was only slightly surprised to see Logan standing outside of the door.

"I think if you keep this up there are going to be a lot of angry people." I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, as long as one of the angry people isn't you than I am just fine." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes both at his comment as at dreading going into PE. Luckily it's my first day and I didn't have to dress out I could just sit on the sidelines watching the badminton games going on. It's defiantly a good thing that I'm not playing, I remember the last time I played this, I managed to simultaneously hit Mike and myself in one swing. I shivered at the memory.

As soon as class was over I headed towards the main office to hand in the slip of paper that I had all except for one teacher sign, I will have to get that next time. I was walking out the door to the parking lot when someone came up next to me.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Logan asked with disappointment.

"Oh, you need a chaperone now? Whatever did you do without me?" I asked with joking sarcasm, which just made him scowl.

" I just wanted to walk with you, but you took off before I had a chance to change."

"I had to turn in a slip that I had to have my teacher's sign. I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal, besides I noticed I am get too many people looking at me when we walk together." We were making our way out to the parking lot.

"You don't like being looked at?" He asked with true curiosity.

"Not at all, I got too many of those glares with my ex." Did I just mention him again? What is wrong with me?

"What kind of glares are you talking about?" I could tell he was truly wondering.

"The kind when you can tell that they are thinking, 'she must have a really good personality because I guy that looks like that would not be with a girl that looks like that otherwise.' Those types of glares." I said as I shrugged.

"What are you talking about? 'A guy that looks like that'?"

"A pretty boy." I stated as matter of fact.

He snorted, "So, your ex, the pretty boy, is he a walking cliché too?"

I rolled my eyes, I did not want to talk about him, and I did not want to think about him. "You're quick," Logan caught on to the fact that _he_ is a pretty boy, more like gorgeous guy, too. "He is a walking cliché but in an entirely different way." Yeah in a self-loathing vampire way.

"What way is that?" He asked.

"That is for another time." Never. "Aren't you supposed to go to practice or something?" I noticed that we were standing next to my car and most of the cars in the parking lot were gone.

"Oh! Crap I'm going to be late. I gotta go. I will see you later okay?" He waved as he turned and then was off back towards the school.

I laughed to myself and shook my head as I got in my car and drove home. Stupid pretty boy, but I'm glad I have at least one friend. My thoughts and words really surprised me today. I never thought that I would feel so comfortable so fast and that I would actually laugh or even smile again. Life after _him_ is possible, I just had to prove it to myself, and I'm still not completely convinced. I just want to go to my room and be left alone I hope that is possible.

As I pulled up to Renee and Phil's house there was a car parked out front that I didn't recognize. I wonder who that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: I think that Bella is naturally sarcastic, and right now she is really hurt and upset. She is doing the best she can to get by; I think that she would use sarcasm as a mask for how much she is truly hurting. Towards the end of "Twilight" and even "New Moon" she lost some of her personality, I'm just trying to bring her back a little. It's kind of my own twist on things.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_As I pulled up to Renee and Phil's house there was a car parked out front that I didn't recognize. I wonder who that is._

My heart sped up. They couldn't be here, they wouldn't. I know that they would be able to find me if they wanted to, but why would they want to? If they cared they wouldn't have left without a word in the first place. I spiraled down into depression as I got out of my car and slowly made my way into the house. As I stepped into the living room I froze.

Who is this guy? Renee was sitting there holding Phil's hand; she looked up at me and beamed. "Oh we have some wonderful news Bella! Phil is getting signed, he's going to go pro! Isn't that wonderful?"

Relief and despair flooded my entire body. "Congratulations." Is all I could muster then was barley able to get out, "I'm going to be in my room, I had a long day and have homework I need to work on." as I ran into my room and I completely broke down. I'm so stupid! How could I be stupid enough to think that they would come back, that _he_ would come back. _He_ never loved me; I was just some human to pass the time with until he got bored.

I cried until my eyes wouldn't stay open and I fell asleep. A knocking sound woke me up I was looking around my now dark room. The knocking sound came again, but not from my door, it was coming from my window. I slowly walked over to my window to investigate, my heart pounding so fast that it made it hard to breath. When I looked out I noticed someone standing there and I froze.

"Come on Bella open up." Logan wined and I let out the breath that I was unconsciously holding.

I went over and opened my window as I hissed out, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came over to say congratulation. I'm really excited and couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"And what are you congratulating me for?" I stood with my arms crossed not even caring that my eyes are probably puffed up and I'm a mess.

"Well, for Phil getting signed. That's great news!" He was way too excited about this.

I just rolled my eyes. "Are you like his stalker or something? We just found out this afternoon."

"Have you ever heard about a little something called the Internet?" He asked, being just as sarcastic as me.

"So you're an Internet stalker?"

"Ha-ha very funny. No, smarty pants. I pay attention to the major league teams especially ones so close to home." He said still keeping the mood light, although I didn't much feel like talking.

"Why did you come to my window?" I just thought about that, why is he here and how did he know that this is my room?

"See that window right there." He pointed to the window right next door across the small patch of grass that separated the two houses. I nodded. "Well, that's my room. I could see you through the window."

"So now you're stalking me?" I asked, and then muttered more to myself than to him, "I'm definitely going to have to get some curtains. Stupid pretty boy peeping toms."

He laughed. "No, I'm not stalking you. I could see your bedroom while I'm sitting at my computer, see." He pointed the well-lit room across the lawn.

"I know why you said you came over, but why now, it's not like you'll be able to congratulate Phil until tomorrow."

"Can't I just be a good neighbor who wants to come over and congratulate you on some good news?" He asked with a smile.

Man, he is always smiling. What is up with that? "First of all it's not my good news, second of all it late, this is my bedroom window, and third of all its just weird that you're always smiling."

He chuckled at that last comment. "Well, first, I thought you might have liked the news, second of all it's not that late, you're observant it is your room, but you're the one who opened the window, besides technically I'm not even in your room. Third of all, you don't seem to smile enough so one of us has got to make up the difference." He smiled some more.

I couldn't think of a snappy comeback so I just huffed.

"So are you going to let me in, since apparently I have already crossed the line even coming over to talk to you, so can we have a proper visit?" He asked with a questioning smile.

"I don't really consider a guy coming into my room threw my window at night a proper,,," I trailed off after realizing what I was saying. My face dropped and depression started to consume me, thinking about him and how he used to make me feel. I just sat on my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." I just put my head in my knees and tried not to cry.

All of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I looked up fighting back tears. Looking down on me, Logan's green eyes. I'm not sure if I've ever noticed his eyes before. If I have, they have never smoldered like they have now. All I could do is shake my head, if I spoke who knows what would come out of me.

For the first time he actually looked sad. He looked around my room and when he spotted my small bookshelf he went over to investigate. He pulled out a book and sat on my window seat. What is he doing? I don't really care, it's just kind of nice to have someone here and not really have to talk.

He sat there for several minutes looking at the book before he dropped it on the floor. I guess he figured it was okay because it is an old book, I noticed that it is _Wuthering Heights_. I was about to say something but when I looked back up at him he had his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, and fists clenched.

"Are you okay?" I looked over and asked him. He shook his head.

I just sat back, giving him the space that he gave me. I'm sure if he wanted to talk he would. We just sat there in a peaceful silence until I started to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock I noticed a note sitting on my window seat.

_Bella, _

_Thanks for last night. I really just needed to get out of my house for a while. You're a lifesaver. _

_I will see you at school. Thank again for letting my hangout. _

_Thanks, _

_Logan_

My book was even put back into its spot on my shelf. I wonder what the big deal is, why he needed to get out of his house. Oh well, I'm actually looking forward to going to school; hopefully I won't have to think about _him_.

When I pulled into the parking lot I was gathering my things from the passenger seat when I heard a knock on my window that made me jump. With my heart still pounding I looked out my window and saw Logan standing there smiling stupidly.

"What are you doing? Trying to scare me to death?" I asked with mock rage as I stepped out of my car.

He laughed, "No I was just trying to say hi. I guess that's a crime now too."

"No, just don't scare me like that." I scolded him. We didn't talk about last night. We have a mutual understanding that we are each dealing with something.

"So you have English first right?" He asked as I pulled out my schedule to confirm.

"You know, normally it would creep meet out that you know my schedule better than I do but, then again, I'm not really surprised." I smiled at him thinking about him hanging around outside my window last night. After that not much could surprise me.

As we walked into the school I began to realize just how cliché this pretty boy is. Guys were giving him high fives left and right, cheering him on about the upcoming game. Girls were giggling, waving, and flirtatiously saying hi. I just rolled my eyes. I don't buy any of his hype. The only reason why I can stand to be around him is I don't think he buys into it either.

We walked into the English classroom; he received goo-goo eyes while I receive glares from the girls in the classroom. I just rolled my eyes and went up to the teacher so she could sign my slip that I needed to return the main office after school today.

I found a seat in the back next to Logan; I'm surprised a seat near him was free.

"Okay class, today we are going to be starting a new unit. We will be studying _A Street Car Named Desire_." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Logan slump in his seat. I wonder what it is with that book. Then I realized the teacher was still talking. "For this unit I will have you work in pairs for the assignments. Normally I would pick your partner for you, but I figured that since you're seniors you could be mature enough to pick your own partners."

The class broke out into whispers and then the talking got increasingly louder as they realized that this was the time to pick partners. I looked around as many people were eying Logan. I rolled my eyes; I've been doing that a lot lately. He ignored everyone and for the second time since I met him he wasn't smiling.

"Do you want work with me?" he asked but didn't look particularly happy about it.

"You don't have to be my partner if you don't want to. It's okay." I said with honesty, if he doesn't want to work with me then that's fine with me.

"NO." He said with a slight panic in his voice. "I want to work with you, I would prefer to work with you if you don't mind."

"Then don't look so happy about it." I replied jokingly. "Seriously though, what's the deal? You all of a sudden get moody. I think this is literally only the second time since I have met you that you haven't been smiling." I thought that if anyone had the right to be miserable it would be me. He doesn't have anything to be too upset about.

He faked a small smile. "Well excuse me for not being Mr. Happy Pants all the time." He said sarcastically probably playing off of me always calling him Mr. Pretty Boy and stuff like that.

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, I was just making an observation. Besides, if you want to be miserable with an assignment its fine with me, I love literature so I can do most of it anyway. So don't worry about it." I said with a reassuring smile. It is the truth anyway, plus he's been so nice to me it's the least that I could do.

He put his head down on his desk and whispered, "It's not the assignment, well it is and it isn't."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking." I'm curious, what does he mean?

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it let me know." I said sympathetically. I know that I definitely do not want to talk about my problems, I would rather ignore them, maybe he feels the same way, but I just want him to know that I'll be there for him if he needs it. Not that there's much of me to give, I'm barley holding together as it is.

The teacher started to talk about the project so we weren't able to talk anymore. After class we parted so I could go to health and he could go to math.

"See you at lunch." I said to try and brighten his mood. He just waved as he sulked away. I wonder what got him so down about the assignment. Oh, well, I just hope he's okay.

Logan was standing right outside of my class waiting for me so we could walk to lunch together.

"Do you mind if we eat in the courtyard today. I don't fee like being all cheery right now." I he asked.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me, but I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to eat in the courtyard if you don't feel like being cheery? Can't you be glum at your regular table?"

"Well, being in the position that I am people just expect me to be happy and all like 'hey what's up man' and high five them or else they think I'm totally stuck up or shunning them or something. Then I'll be blasted with a hundred and one questions, and I will find that people will be more worried about my performance at the game on Friday than about me."

"Wow, that sucks. Well, I'm glad that you feel like you could be comfortable around me at least."

"You're one of the very few people who actually tell me the truth. You don't try to sugar coat things just because you're worried about what I'll think and you're not preoccupied with popularity like most people are."

"Actually, I would prefer to stay invisible, that is probably the biggest drawback to our friendship." I smiled. "I can tell people are looking at me and I'm pretty sure they're talking about me too." I said this as we passed a group of girls who were whispering and looking at us as we passed. Rolling my eyes I said, "I do not envy you at all."

For the first time all day he laughed, but it wasn't his normal lighthearted laugh it was darker, "you know sometimes I wish I wasn't me. I think life would be so much easier if I were someone else." As he said this he trailed off into his own little world.

When we reached the commons room I told him to go find a seat in the courtyard while I go get the food, that way he could have some time alone with his thoughts.

The line in the cafeteria went quickly since I was one of the last people in there; I tried to ignore the stares and whispers. Being thankful that I didn't have to stick around I hurried to the courtyard with a tray full of food. I found Logan sitting at a private table in the back of the courtyard.

"I remember what you got yesterday and just got you the same thing, I hope that's okay."

"This is great, thanks." He said with an appreciative smile.

"Your welcome. You have no idea what I had to go through to get this." I said exaggerating the tale of suffering through the whispers and glares.

He chuckled, "welcome to my life."

"No thank you, you can keep it." I joked and he laughed a little. I'm glad that he seems to be feeling at least a little bit better. We spent the entire lunch period talking, joking, and laughing with each other.

I never thought I would have such a good friend so fast. I didn't think that I would be able to feel anything. But since my first day here I have felt something whether it has been sadness, annoyance, relief, or even dare I say happy. Although, happy may not be the right word, too strong, content would be better.

The rest of the day went quickly mostly because I only had one more class. I guess Logan has a free fourth period too on 'B' days. He went to the weight room while I dropped off my signed slip to the office and went home.

When I got home I strategically avoided Renee and snuck into my room. I didn't feel like thinking about anything that has been going on, so I took out book that had nothing to do with anything sat on my window seat and started reading.

A knocking on my window startled me making me drop my book as I fell out of my seat.

Logan was trying to stifle a laugh as he came through my window and I was trying to get up. "Are you okay?" He came over to help me up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse." I've had much worse. "So how did practice go? I assume that is where you came from."

"Let's not talk about it, I'm hungry lets go get something to eat."

"Okay." I started walking towards my bedroom door when he caught my hand. When he touched me I think he shocked me, I felt a little jolt. Oh, well. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to get something to eat."

"I do but not here, there's some place I want to show you." He actually looked excited. Not the fake excited that he usually shows, but really excited.

"That's fine let me just leave Renee a note so she doesn't freak out and we have the entire police force looking for us." He laughed like I was joking. "I'm not kidding, she would literally freak. I don't even want to think about what she would do."

He smiled trying to hide a laugh while I wrote Renee a note telling her that I was out with Logan and that I wouldn't be home too late.

"So where too?" I asked as we climbed out of my window.

"Come on." He said pulling me over to his car. It's a shinny charcoal colored convertible, the model looks familiar like I should know what kind of car it is but I don't.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked with curiosity.

He gave me a funny look, "You don't know?"

"Hey I don't speak _Car and Driver_."

This made him chuckle. "It's a BMW M6 convertible. My dad throws a lot of money at me and my mom." This made his smile disappear.

I didn't want to pry; I know I wouldn't want him prying into why I'm so screwed up right now. "So where do you want to eat?" I asked when we were in his car trying to change the subject.

"Is fast food okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"There's this great little walk up restaurant that I really like."

We sat in silence just listening to the soft hum of the CD playing. When we pulled up and got out he wasn't joking. It's a little stand type place that has some tables and chairs sitting in front and a little window that I'm guessing is where you order and get your food.

"Do you mind if we just get our food and take it somewhere else?" he asked.

I noticed that there were several people from school around that I would prefer to avoid myself. "With pleasure."

He smiled. We got our food, but not before he got caught up talking about the game on Friday and saying hi to a bunch of people. I just stood there trying unsuccessfully to look busy he already introduced me to everyone he was talking to, I just wasn't into their whole scene.

I could feel eyes boring into me as we climbed back into his car and drove off.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think they would be here." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just glad we didn't have to stay." I told him honestly.

He drove until it looked like we were getting closer to the beach. He pulled into a parking space just off of the beach and pulled a blanket from the trunk. I grabbed the bag of food as I followed him. We walked up to a peer but instead of going onto it he walked under it. I was a little nervous, but when we got to the spot that he wanted to show me it was beautiful.

The place is perfect for a blanket; it is in perfect view of the ocean and a tiny little pool with small starfish. It reminded me a little of the pools right off First Beach in La Push. He laid the blanket out and we sat and ate in silence.

When we finished eating I asked, "How did you ever find this place."

"When you grow up here you have a lot of time for exploring. I have never shown anyone this place before. I like coming here when I need some time to think."

"Is that why you brought me a long? So you could think." I asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "No, I just thought that you would like it."

"Oh I love it. This place is beautiful."

"So do you want to go to homecoming dance with me?" He blurted out.

"Oh, I'm going to be busy that day." I tried to make something up but it wasn't very convincing.

"If you don't want to go with me then just say so, you don't have to make stuff up."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, I just don't want to go at all."

"Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I, it will work out perfectly." He smiled encouragingly.

"If you don't dance then why are you even going?" I asked.

"I'm expected to go. It's one of those things that the curse of being popular brings. I'm nominated for homecoming court so I kind of have to go."

"Your life must really suck. You are cursed with friends, a nice car, athletic ability that I will never possess…" I trailed off like I could go on, but I knew that his life was far from perfect.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So what do you say? Will you go with me, plus I can show you what a quarterback does at the game."

I put my finger up to my mouth like I was thinking. "On two conditions." I held up two fingers.

"What might those be?" He smiled as he appraised me.

"First is that you don't make me dance. If you haven't noticed I'm extremely clumsy, I tend to trip a lot when I dance or walk or do much of anything that involves movement."

He laughed, "Okay, what's your other condition?"

"You have to win the homecoming game. From what I've heard it's going to be a pretty tough game."

"Why do I have to win the game in order for you to go with me?" He looked a little hurt.

I tried not to laugh. "First of all I wouldn't want to be seen with the guy who lost the big game." I said jokingly. "And second of all, I thought it might give you some encouragement if you really want to go with me." I smiled.

He pulled a pouty face. "Knowing that will just put more pressure on me and probably make me mess up more. Besides I thought that you didn't care about that stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "You so owe me big time for this." I smiled. "You're lucky that I don't care about that stuff."

"Yeah, I know it's such a chore for you to go to homecoming with the most popular guy in school." He said jokingly.

I laughed, he smiled contently and we sat there enjoying the ocean breeze not needing to talk. When the sun started to set I gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know. This is just so beautiful."

"Yes it is. This is my favorite time of day, when the sun is setting on another crappy day. It ends and I hope that tomorrow will be better." He said with a faint smile.

I smiled in return, content and really happy enjoying where I was for the first time in a very long time. I think I might be okay. I can hope that tomorrow will bring something better.

After the sun had set we picked up the blanket and all of our trash which we threw in the nearest trash on our way to the car.

We pulled back up to his driveway he said, "Thanks for letting me share that with you. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but for some reason I feel a connection. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, I feel the same way. I've been having a really hard time with some stuff, but you have really been helping."

He smiled looking a little confused. He should considering he doesn't realize that I have been having a hard time with even living after the love of my life, a self loathing vampire who I thought loved me, told me that he never cared about me that I was a mere human to pass the time with. And that his family who I thought I was close with just left without a word. Stupid vampires.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again for dinner and sharing that with me." I said with a smile as I got out of his car. I climbed back into my window, luckily its close enough to the ground for me to climb through. I still landed with a small thud as I entered my room, I hope I didn't disturb Renee or Phil, I wouldn't want them barging in.

After I got all settled in and just about ready for bed I heard a familiar knock on my window. For the first time it didn't scare me to death. Logan was standing out side with a stupid apologetic smile on his face.

I opened the window for him. "Thanks, do you mind if I hang out for a little bit?" He asked as he climbed in.

"Nope, not if you don't mind me going to sleep."

"Not at all."

"There's a few extra blankets and pillows on the top shelf in my closet if you want." I said pointing to the closet.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." He smiled. I returned the smile.

I knew something must be going on at home that he wants to get a way from, I'm just not sure what it is, I figure when he's ready to tell me he will. Besides, he has been such a good friend to me so far, besides he hasn't bugged me about my problems so it's only fair.

The rest of the week went on like this. We would hang out at school and then at night he would come over and stay in my room. I never asked and he never told but we were both okay with that.

It's surprising how much we have in common. He enjoys reading as much as I do and neither one of us mind the silence. We don't need words to enjoy each other's company; our friendship has an underlying understanding that we don't need words to explain.

As Friday approached I got nervous. I have never been to a football game and I've never been to a dance without _him_. I had a feeling that Friday would hold some unexpected surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does. _But I own Logan._ **

**A/N: I know that there is some confusion as far as Bella and Logan's relationship. This chapter will hopefully explain that they are just friends because both of them are dealing with some emotionally taxing stuff. **

**WARNING: there is a little bit of stuff in this chapter that may be considered graphic or alludes to something that might be considered graphic which may offend or bother some people. So here is your warning  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up Friday morning to Logan sneaking out of my bedroom window. I grumbled, "See you at school." He softly laughed. "See you there."

It's strange that I've been here for only about a week, but Logan and I have become really good friends. I'm still very much in love with someone who doesn't even care about me. I thought _he_ did. I still have a gaping hole in my chest where my heart is supposed to go, but for the first time since _he_ left I am actually making an effort to live. I was ready to die, but now I'm actually doing okay. I'm glad that Logan has been such a good friend. I don't think that he realizes that he literally saved me; I only hope that I could do the same for him sometime. I know that he is dealing with something at home. I'm not sure what it is, but I only hope that it gets better. I'm glad that he can be himself around me and that he can take a break from all the pressure he gets everywhere else.

I slowly got up from my comfortable warm bed and noticed that Logan folded his blankets already. I smiled, thankful that we can be there for each other.

I got ready for school, took my time in the shower, and got dressed in a good fitting pair of jeans with a pair of tan flip-flops and a cute blue tee. I noticed that I'm actually starting to get a little bit of color in my cheeks, not too bad.

When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed Logan by his car surrounded by a group of people. I got out of my car laughing and shaking my head. Poor Logan. I could tell that it's torturing him. As I walked by he sent me a pleading look, I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders, being thankful that it wasn't me. I have still managed to stay out of the limelight even though my best friend is the most popular guy in school. He tried even harder with his pleas; I rolled my eyes and sighed.

After walking over the group of people standing around his car I said, "Um, Logan, we're supposed to be meeting with Mrs. Thomas about our English project, remember?" I tried to sound a little annoyed although I wasn't. I was just trying to give him an out.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot. Sorry guys, I've gotta go." He said as he snuck away from the group. When we were out of earshot he whispered, "Thanks, you're a life saver."

"Yeah, we'll just add it to the list." I smiled. He put his arm around me as we walked into the school. "You know that I get enough dirty looks from girls without you having your arm around me."

He gave me a confused look; I just rolled my eyes in response. We made our way to government; we sat in our usual seats in the back of the room. When the bell rang the class filled with excited chatter of students. The entire school is talking about the big game and dance tonight. The game is early so there will still be time for a dance after. The only thing that got me through class today was the fact that Logan and I were writing notes back and forth between each other.

After class Logan walked me to Math, like usual. "Still trying to avoid your fan club?" I asked outside my class.

"Yeah, you know me." He smiled. "Well see you at lunch."

"See ya."

Trigonometry is the worst kind of torture. Whoever thought of it should have to sit through classes like this for one hundred years straight and they still won't know the agony they caused. To my relief the bell rang and I was out of my seat so fast that I tripped and my textbooks and notebooks went everywhere.

I rushed into the hall and found Logan waiting for me against some lockers with a huge cheesy grin.

"What's with you today?"

"I was just thinking that you're going to go to homecoming with me."

"So that merited this cheesy grin of yours?" He nodded. "Well, I'm warning you that I will not be much fun."

"That's okay, at least I won't have to be 'on' and we will have fun even if you're a walking accident waiting to happen." He smiled again. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey be gentle on the goods." He joked, "I need to be in good working order for the game this afternoon."

"Oh, please." I said sarcastically. "I'm hungry, let's get to lunch."

At lunch the student body was more excited than usual. Logan was getting more unwanted attention as a consequence. I just took out a book and started reading while Logan was talking.

I'm not sure why but Logan has been the only person other than Sophie to even talk to me. Although I'm pretty sure lots of people have been talking about me. While I peacefully enjoyed my lunch trying to stay out of the way of Logan's adoring fans someone came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Sophie smiling at me.

"Can I sit here?" she asked motioning to the empty chair next to me.

"Yeah, sure." I was confused as to why she was here and why she was talking to me. "Uh, don't you normally have second lunch?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd stop by to see how the famous couple was doing."

I'm sure the look on my face was funny because she laughed. "Whom are you talking about?" I asked cautiously and what does that have to with me I wondered.

This merited another laugh. "You're so funny. Everyone's talking about it."

"Well, I'm a little clueless, besides you the only other person that talks to me is Logan." Oh, I just got what she was talking about. "You mean…?" I trailed off pointing between Logan and me.

She smiled, "who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know. It could be anybody for all I know." I shrugged.

She laughed. "So I take it things aren't going that well for you since your first day."

"Things are fine. It's only been a week."

"It doesn't bother you that you don't have any friends other than Logan?"

"Not particularly."

"Man, that's kinda weird."

"But not as weird as a girl on the boys football team."

She smiled and nodded. "True, very true."

"I actually prefer it this way. I like reading and besides after graduation how many of these people am I actually going to see again?" I asked her.

"You have a good point there." She said thoughtfully.

"Well I better go check on our boy, make sure he's ready for the game tonight." She said as she was getting up.

"I think practically the entire student body has beaten you to it." I joked as we looked over to see Logan surrounded by people excitingly talking about the game.

I shook my head and laughed, "See you later, and good luck today." I told her as I started reading my book again. The day went by quickly. Thank goodness in P.E. the coach was just as excited about the game as the rest of the students and wanted the players to be well rested for this afternoon so we didn't even dress out and he let us out early.

Logan walked me to my car, "Good luck this afternoon." I told him.

"Thanks, you'll be there right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

"Okay, look for me. I'm number 8."

"You'll be the one throwing the ball right?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "See you in just a little while?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

On my way home I realized that I didn't have anything to wear. What am I supposed to wear anyway? I wondered as I pulled into my driveway.

I quickly ran to my room to find something to wear to the game. I should probably pick something out for the dance too. I chose a pair of nice fitting jeans with a cute design on the butt pockets along with a white fitted tee and a thin blue zip up hoodie to wear to the game. For the dance I chose a pretty yet simple knee length black dress that Alice got for me back when we were still friends and a pair of black ballerina slippers to match. I decided to wear my hair in a loose pony for the game so it would be easy to pull up into a loose bun for the dance. My make-up was simple, so that it could easily transition between the game and the dance. I don't think I have ever spent this much time thinking about what I was going to wear.

The stadium is really starting to get crowded; luckily I got there early enough to get a good seat. I brought my book so that I would have something to do when I was while I was waiting for the game to start.

Just before the game started a group of noisy girls came to sit by me. I just kept reading my book until one of them spoke to me.

"You're Logan's girlfriend, right?" I looked up and noticed that the group of girls was from the 'popular' crowd that Logan was trying to avoid earlier this week.

"Uh, we're just friends." I replied, not knowing what to say.

They just giggled. I really hope they don't intend on staying here for the entire game.

"Oh, we all thought…" She trailed off and they all looked at each other. "Well, we thought that you two were going out, you know, with how much time you two spend together."

"Well, we're just friends." I stated honestly.

"You are so lucky, he is so hot. I wish I could hang out with him like you do." Another girl told me. Yeah, I wonder what she would think if she ever saw Ed- _him_.

I didn't know how to reply I just smiled.

"Oh, my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. This is Alexis, Molly, and Breanne she goes by Bre; she said gesturing to each of the girls. I don't think we've ever officially met." She said smiling so much I though her face would freeze like that.

"Um, I'm Bella." I said.

"You just moved here right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, from Washington."

"Wow, that is a long move. So what are the guys like in Washington?" I could tell that Sam and probably the rest of them have a one track mind, boys.

"They're okay." I said thinking about _him_ and wondered what their reaction would be if they ever met _him_.

"Did you date much?" Molly asked.

"I had a boyfriend, but we broke up a few months before I moved here." I said flatly.

"It was a pretty tough breakup huh?" Sam said.

I just nodded trying to hold back the tears. It was more of tearing out my heart and leaving me to suffer rather than an actual break up, but I wasn't going to tell them anything about it.

"So do you think that Logan would dance with me tonight?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"But you live next door to him you're practically the only person he talks to anymore."

What was she saying? It's only been a week it's not like he's completely shunned everyone. Well, he has avoided them a little this week.

"Hey I thought you were going to the dance with him tonight." Alexis chimed in.

"Yeah, we are." I replied.

Bre interjected, "I thought you two weren't going out."

"We're not, we're just friends who are going to the dance together."

"You are so lucky to get to go to the dance with Logan. Practically every girl in school is so jealous." Molly said with a little bit of awe in her voice.

While they were talking, I didn't even notice that the game started.

"Hey is that Logan there, number eight?" I asked pointing to a player on the field.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that Logan is number eight." Sam said with an annoyance in her voice. I definitely did not want to be on her bad side, she seems like she could make my life really suck.

"Oh, I was just wondering, he told me to look for him during the game."

"What are you doing going to the dance with him if you two are just friends?" Sam asked, clearly irritated.

"Well, he asked me and I said that I would go with him as long as he didn't make me dance."

"Oh." Sam said, her tone brightened, "So you mean he's going to be free to dance with whoever?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but I don't think he dances." I told her, feeling bad for saying that he was going to be free to dance. I knew he doesn't like to dance.

"Well, he will when I ask him." Sam said with confidence.

I didn't reply. The girls just talked about different guys throughout the entire game. I found out that some of the other guys on the team who are in their same clique. There is Brandon, who is a halfback, whatever that is, he is the one who is supposedly Logan's best friend and he is throwing an after party at his house tonight. There is also Dillon, Nate, and Cody who are all on the team and who are all very eligible. However Molly is hoping to hook up with Cody tonight.

I tried to pay attention to the game, but the rambling noise next to me was making it hard to concentrate. Finally, after the game the girls all waved and said that they would see Logan and me at the dance. I could easily tell that they were much more interested in seeing Logan than me, which didn't bother me at all.

I slowly made my way through the crowd and into the parking lot to my car. Logan wanted me to wait for him, which wasn't a problem because the parking lot was full.

I just sat in my car and read my book while I waited for him. Soon the parking lot was cleared and I was tempted to just meet him at home when I noticed that some of the players were starting to pile out into the parking lot.

Logan smiled and waved when he noticed that I was still waiting for him.

"You waited!" He said when he reached my car, "So how did you like the game?"

"It was interesting." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you all about it, let's get home, you smell really bad." I said crinkling my nose.

He laughed, "okay, I will see you in about an hour?"

"Alright, oh good game by the way." I said smiling.

He smiled and waved as he walked to his car.

An hour later I was dressed ready to go and he was knocking on my window. He was extremely good looking. I had never noticed it before. He was wearing a pair of really nice fitting jeans with an especially hot button up cream shirt with the first couple buttons undone. His entire ensemble showed off his muscles. My breath caught in my throat for a second, but with as attractive as Logan is, he still doesn't compare to _him_.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

He laughed, "I will come to your front door."

"Ok, see ya in a minute."

When he came to the front door Renee was there with her camera taking tons of pictures. Smiling saying how this was my first dance. I had to remind her that I did go to prom last year. She just said that this was my first dance with her around. Whatever. Finally after ten agonizing minutes of a flash going off in our faces, Logan and I were off to the dance.

"I'm glad that they have food here." Logan said while rubbing his stomach as we found a seat in the corner. "I didn't get a chance to eat before I picked up."

"We could've stopped somewhere first." I said.

"What and miss all of this." He said sarcastically pointing to all of the streamers and balloons hanging around the gym.

We were eating our food when he asked me, "So what did you think of the game? You said you would tell me later, well it's later." He smiled.

"Well, you won." I smiled back at him. "It was interesting."

"You said that already. What made it so interesting?" He prodded.

"Well, I ended up sitting next to Sam, Alexis, Molly and Bre."

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry." He said apologetically.

"It was fine, I had a hard time keeping up with the game because they kept talking."

"Let me guess, they talked about shopping and clothes the entire time."

"Not the entire time." I smiled, "they talked about boys mostly."

"Oh brother, I'm sorry."

"Hey I'm not the one who should be worried." I said with a mischief smile.

He looked warily at me, which made me laugh. Luckily I had just swallowed the water that was in my otherwise he would've been sprayed.

"Sam said that she is going to make you dance with her tonight." I said smiling.

He had a look of terror on his face then put his head in his hands.

"It's not that bad. A song lasts what three minutes. You'll be fine you big baby."

"Hey. If I have to dance so do you." He said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He just smiled and nodded his head to the right. I looked over and saw Sam and Brandon walking our direction.

Now I was the one with the terrified look on my face making him laugh.

"Don't worry about it, a song is what? Only like three minutes." He jokingly mocked my words.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"'Sup?" Brandon said.

"Hey." Logan and I said at the same time.

"That was an awesome game!" Brandon said. "We totally kicked their trash."

"Yeah we did." Logan said giving Brandon a high five.

Just then a slow song came on. Sam elbowed Brandon.

"Oh yeah, right." He whispered. "Bella, do you want to dance with me?" Brandon asked.

I gave Logan a look; he put his hands up defensively as I shot him a dirty look. "Uh sure." I replied.

When I stood up I noticed Brandon's eyes scanning my body and smiling. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"If I step on your foot or something I'm sorry." I warned him in advance.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm sure I'll be okay." He smiled.

Did this guy really think he was smooth? I sure hope not. I guess I can see why girls think he's hot, but I don't think so. I guess after being with someone who is so perfect looking that it is hard to compare. Brandon has dirty blonde hair, he's about 6'1", and has well defined muscles. Whatever, he's still stupid.

I looked up and noticed that Logan had gotten sucked in as well. He looked like he was having as much fun as I was.

"So, you're the girl who moved in next door to Logan."

You're quick, I thought. "Yeah, last week."

"You know all of the guys have been talking about you."

Does he really think I care? "That's nice."

"No, I mean, you are the 'it' girl. Practically every guy in school wants to hook up with you."

I wonder if he is including himself in that group? "That's nice." I really didn't know how to respond to that.

"So, I hear that you and Logan are just friends." He said suggestively.

"Yeah, we are. He's been really great."

"I bet he has." He said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes hoping he saw, "Oh please. Don't be stupid." I was starting to get annoyed.

"So, does that mean that you're on the market?" He asked. "I heard you broke up with your boyfriend before you moved out here and since you and Logan aren't going out…" He trailed off like he thought I knew where he was going with this.

I did know I just didn't want to talk about it. I just pretended like I didn't hear him.

"So, are you going to hit up the after party?" He asked, not easily deterred, kind of like Mike Newton.

"I think Logan said something about it."

"Good, I really want to show you my place." He said with a smile.

Don't you mean your parent's place? I thought. Does this actually work on girls? "That sounds nice." I said trying to hide the annoyance of being stuck in such a close proximity to him.

As the song ended he pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me then whispered, "I can't wait to see you later tonight. We'll have a lot of fun."

"Okay, thanks for the dance." I said as I struggled from his grasp.

On my way to find Logan I got stopped by a girl that I didn't know, "You are so lucky. You got to dance with Brandon."

I just smiled and thought, _Yeah real lucky, the guy is a complete jerk off. Mike Newton had a better chance with me._

Logan and I caught up with each other and spent the rest of the night avoiding our admirers, laughing, and joking. Near the end he was crowned Homecoming King along with Sam who was crowned Homecoming Queen. I laughed and he just scowled. We did end up dancing the last dance together then we headed over to Brandon's for the after party.

"I'm just going t apologize a head of time." He said while we were driving to Brandon's.

"For what?"

"For dragging you here. I hate these things. I would be happy if I never had to go to another one ever again." He said honestly.

"Then why do you go?"

He sighed, "It's one of the things that is expected of me."

"That still doesn't mean anything. Just because people expect you to be there, doesn't mean you have to go."

"You're right. I think this will be the last one of these things that I ever go to. Just bare with me, and I'm sorry ahead of time for my jerk wad friends. They will probably be drinking."

I smiled. "It's fine as long as you don't drink."

"Yes mam." He said. "Don't worry, I stopped drinking a while ago. I hate what it does to people. It makes 'um go crazy and act irrationally."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, alcohol can make people do that." So can love I thought.

We pulled up to a beautiful house. Its huge elegant exterior was nothing compared to the interior. The large entry way opened up to a huge staircase with a lovely chandelier hanging delicately above. All of the other elegant fixtures were covered up by hordes of drunken teenagers.

I wonder if Brandon's parents know that he is using their beautiful house like this.

"Brandon always throws big parties like this. His parents go to Europe, New York, and places like that all the time." Logan said to me speaking over the loud music.

"And they leave him alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I think that is why he is the way he is."

"Because he pretty much raised himself with no one to ever tell him no or give him boundaries?"

Logan nodded, "Pretty much."

Wow. This guy is pretty screwed up, that explains why he's such an overbearing jerk. No one ever tells him no, not his parents, his friends, or even girls.

Logan and I tried to find a quiet place to hang out; we finally found a side porch that was unoccupied. It didn't take long for a sloshed Sam and an extremely drunk Brandon to find us.

What is it with these two? Are they 'ruin peoples night' buddies?

Sam was able to pull Logan into the house to go say hi to somebody while Brandon wanted to take me on a tour of his house. I didn't really want to go, but I was interested in seeing his house. It wasn't as nice as the Cullen's place in Forks, but still, really nice.

"This's the library…and this'sthe bafroom." Brandon was a very sloppy drunk. I wonder how much he has had to drink tonight. He couldn't even talk in coherent sentences. "Aanndd this's the guest bdrooom. It has a pretty wall stuff."

He pulled me into the bedroom that had a large bed and two dressers and an entertainment system. I could tell that it is a guest room because of the way that it's kept, with nothing personal anywhere. All of a sudden Brandon pushed me onto the bed.

"You are really beaftuiful. I mean hot. I wanto do you so bad." He was being really forceful.

"Ouch you're hurting me." I yelled. He had a tight hold of my wrists above my head with one hand. He was pulling my up the skirt of my dress with the other. "GET OFF! NO! STOP!" I yelled.

The party was so loud I'm not sure if anyone was going to hear me. I shouldn't have come. I should have just stayed down stairs.

"Oh come on baby, you know you want me." His speech cleared. Was he faking it before?

"NO! GET OFF!" I was struggling to get free, but the more I struggled the more he pushed.

"No one tells me no. Any girl would be lucky to have me. You were sending me all kinds of signals, so don't tell me you don't want it." His free hand was making it's way up my leg.

I tried to kick and move to get away. "PLEASE STOP! GET OFF! I SAID NO!" I was screaming. Tears of anger, frustration, and fear started streaming down my face.

His hand was wondering to my panty line, but as he was about to go further I heard someone burst into the room. They pulled Brandon off of me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" It was Logan, my savior.

"Was just getting a little sumpt'n sumpt'n. You are not tapping that, someone should be." Brandon said like there was nothing wrong with what he was just trying to do to me.

Logan was so mad. I've never seen him so angry, granted I haven't known him for that long, but still. Logan punched Brandon right in the face so hard that Brandon fell back onto the floor.

"What the deal?" Brandon asked holding his face as he got up.

"Don't you ever even think about going near her again or I swear you will regret it!" Logan said threateningly. Then came over to me, gently helping me up. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"He tried, but you came in just in time." I said with a shaky voice and tears streaming down my face.

Logan put his arm around me; guiding me down stares past the crowd of people that had gathered around the room we were just in. People were staring and whispering tears streamed down my face.

Logan brought me straight to his car and set me tenderly into the passenger seat. He drove away quickly; I could tell that he was mad. I couldn't help myself I started bawling. Everything that I had been feeling all of the loneliness from the hole that had been torn through me and the feeling of helplessness that came along with almost being raped came pouring out.

Logan compassionately put his hand on mine. "Don't worry, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly. "I'm going to take you home now."

I shook my head. I wasn't ready to go home yet. "Do you want me to take you to our spot on the beach?" All I could do was nod.

We drove silently to the beach, when we arrived Logan pulled out the blanket from his trunk and then helped me out of the car. We walked down to our spot and he laid out the blanket for us to sit on. I was still crying he held me in a comforting embrace there on the beach until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't know how to spell the slang for "a little something something." If you know, let me know if I spelled it right or not. Thanks**. 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

My entire body was shaking as I fell asleep in Logan's arms, I felt safe. I woke up as the sun was beginning to rise. Inside of me was a hurricane of emotions. I felt so worthless, alone, empty, like I wanted to die, but at the same time I felt safe and wanted by Logan. It's weird to have so many contrasting emotions at once.

I just lay there wrapped in Logan's arms, waiting for him to wake up, feeling grateful for our friendship. I would be dead in more ways than one without him.

He began to stir and I moved so that he could still be comfortable, but when I moved out of his grasp he got up and held me tight, yet he was so gentle.

"How are you doing this morning?" He whispered softly.

"Well, other than my eyes burning from the crying, the hurricane of emotions, and the endless feeling of disgust, I'm doing okay." I said trying to find a way to say how I was feeling when I really didn't even know what it was.

Logan looked torn; he was trying to comfort me but at the same time looked like he wanted to kill somebody. "I never should've left you alone with him. I will never forgive myself for what he did to you."

"It's not you're fault. You saved me in more ways than one." I tried to console him.

"Bella, but I knew that he was a womanizer. No one ever tells him no. I never imagined what he could or would do if anyone ever did." The look on his face told me that he was guilt stricken.

"Logan, please don't blame yourself. I need you right now. I know that we have only known each other for a week, but if feels like so much longer than that. Like, we've known each other our entire lives. I don't know, but I do know that you have been my rock." I told him honestly, opening up to him. In return he opened up to me.

"You have no idea how you have saved me. I never thought that I would have any escape from my parents' constant fighting. They yell, scream, and throw things. They are always fighting especially about my dad's drinking problem. The one thing I can say is that my dad has never actually hit my mom, yet. I don't even want to think about what would happen or what I would do if he ever did." Logan was shaking with sadness and anger. "Most people that I hang out with have no idea what it's like to grow up in a house where your parents are always fighting. Too selfish to get a divorce yet too stubborn to try and work it out or get help. When you moved in next-door and I could see into your room." I blushed wondering what he saw. "I saw you that first night crying. All you seemed to do was cry. I felt like you were going through something like I was. That's why I was so forward. I just wanted to get out of my house, yet something told me that you needed someone just as bad." I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me now, he was just staring out into the water as he spoke.

"You know that I've never told anyone about this before. It's kind of nice to be able to get it out." He was looking intently at me now. "Thank you. I wish that I never would have put you in that situation with Brandon." He said apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault, it was his. Besides, I had a feeling that I shouldn't have gone with him, I just didn't listen to it." I told him honestly. "I'm sorry about your parents. I'm glad that I was able to be there for you. Wait, you saw me crying?"

He looked a little sheepish now. "Yeah, I couldn't help it. Renee used to talk about you all the time she showed me pictures, but they didn't do you justice. And then when I saw you I was like, 'wow.' I was surprised that you didn't even say one word to me, which got me curious because girls are always trying find ways to talk to me. I wasn't used to being snubbed." He smiled. "I was curious about you, so when I went into my room I noticed that I could see into yours. When I looked over I saw you on your bed crying. I felt so bad because you were so sad, all you seemed to do was cry."

"Well, when I first got here I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially someone who reminded me of _him_." I can't believe I'm telling Logan this.

"Who?"

"He is my ex, E-Ed-Edward." It took me a few tries to get his name out. It's the first time I have spoken his name in months. "And we didn't actually break up. I was in love with him I still love him. I think a part of me always will because he was my first love. Well, anyway, one day a few months ago right after my eighteenth birthday he told me that he didn't love me that he never had. I was just somebody to pass the time with until he got bored. This was after he promised to never leave me, to always stay with me, and that he loved me." I told Logan all of this with the words just coming out on their own. I did leave out the whole thing about him and his family being vampires who could kill me if they weren't thinking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be so awful. You had to go through all of that and now this." He sounded hurt and angry at the same time. "Well he didn't deserve you in the first place."

I couldn't say anything; I just smiled weakly as I tried to fight back the tears threatening to release themselves down my already tear stained cheeks. Logan wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. Just let it out. I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you." He soothed me.

We sat there for a long while just holding each other, crying, and watching the sun come up over the ocean. When I didn't have any more tears to cry Logan said that we should probably get home. He scooped me up bridal style along with the blanket and brought me to his car. When we pulled up to our houses it was still early. He helped me out of the car and into my bedroom window, so Renee wouldn't notice that we were out all night.

"I will be over in a little while. Why don't you go take a shower and I will see you soon." He said with a hug. I nodded, "that sounds good. I could really use a nice hot shower," He smiled and hugged me before he left through my window.

I grabbed some comfy sweat pants with a tee shirt and headed into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles and body. The hot water felt so nice, I just stood there after washing my hair and scrubbing every single part of my to trying to get the dirty feeling off of my skin. When the water turned cold I finally got out.

I was in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal that I wasn't really hungry for when Renee came in bubbling. She started chattering asking all sorts of questions about the dance and last night. She was more excited than I was; well if she had to go through what I did last night she wouldn't be very talkative either. Just when I thought I was about to freak out the doorbell rang.

I hurried out of the claustrophobic room that contained an all too talkative Renee to answer the door. Logan was there to save me. Again. I was so happy, relieved, and so many other emotions that I thought I would burst.

"Thank goodness. You're my hero." I said sounding slightly exasperated.

He laughed, "well I will have to come to the front door more often." He winked. Normally he enters through my window.

"Whose at the door sweetie…" Renee said coming up behind me. "Oh, it's you Logan. Did you have fun last night? Bella and I were just talking about it." She kept talking about I don't know what, I just tuned her out.

Logan gave me a questioning look. "More like Renee was talking about last night." I whispered to Logan. "Save me."

He noted my pleas by interrupting Renee. "We had a great night. It was fun. Um, but I came over to see if Bella wanted to come to a movie with me."

"Oh." Renee sounded surprised yet pleased. "Of course, you two kids have fun." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away, probably to go find Phil.

"Thank you." I said with an exaggerated tone. "I don't think that I could stand one more minute of that."

He smiled. "My pleasure. So, what do you want to do today?"

"You mean other than crawl into a hole and die?"

"You know that's not funny." Logan said seriously.

"I don't know, I guess a movie would be nice. I wouldn't have to think at a movie."

"Well go get dressed so we can go, well unless of course you're going to wear that." He said gesturing to my sweatpants and tee shirt. I gave him a look that said 'what? This isn't good enough for you?' He held up his hands, "Hey I don't care what you wear, you could wear a potato sack for all I care. Just as long as you're doing okay."

I smiled a little triumphantly. "Seriously though, how are you holding up?" He asked with sincerity.

"As good as can be expected. I guess."

"Well that's good, at least you're not doing worse than can be expected." He replied a little jokingly. I guess just trying to lighten the mood.

I went into my room and quickly threw on a pair of comfortable jeans to go with my tee shirt. Logan and I went to a movie, we decided on a comedy. Hey, we needed a laugh. We both have had a really emotionally taxing night. He finally opened up to me about what was going on at home and I finally told him about Edward. See I can say his name now. After telling Logan it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Knowing I had a friend who cared about me as much as I cared about him. I hope that by him being able to tell me about his parents, I was able to help him too.

We spent most of the rest of the weekend at our spot on the beach just hanging out and talking. The time went by really fast. When Monday morning rolled around I wasn't ready to face Brandon, not after what he tried to do to me. Logan talked Renee into letting me have the day off to spend with Logan. He could get her to do anything.

We decided on another movie and the beach. Just hanging out and not having any worries. Logan made me feel so much better, by him just being there made all of the worries in my life take a back seat. It felt nice.

The next day at school everyone was talking about Friday night and how Logan totally punched out Brandon and how we both conveniently missed school on Monday. It was official, through gossip, that Logan and I were officially together. Why else would Logan turn down Sam and me turn down Brandon? That's a hard one to figure out. People can be so stupid. Neither Logan or I had a problem with the rumor, we knew what we were and that's what is important to us. Besides it kept annoying and overbearing people like Sam and Brandon away from us. Latter I heard I that they were going out, but I didn't pay much attention. I know how true rumors can be.

Over the next few months Logan and I got into a comfortable routine. Most nights he would stay over when his parents were arguing. Then we would ride to school together and spend as much time together as possible. After school when he had practice I would read or work on homework.

Basketball season came around and Logan switched sports, same routine. With Logan's help I was beginning to fill in the enormous gaping hole in my chest. I was learning to be more independent and self-reliant. Yeah Logan was there pretty much all of the time, to catch me when I stumbled and things like that, but he was also helping me to realize how strong I really am.

He helped me to realize that I am stronger than I think and that after all I had been through, that I would be okay. And all of this without him knowing anything about the vampires, I wonder what he would think if he knew that I had been stalked and almost killed by an unstable vampire. Or that I was almost sucked dry on several occasions by my ex-boyfriend and his family. Yeah that would be an interesting conversation: _"Yeah so you know all of the crap that I've been through in the last year. Yeah, take that and multiply it by a hundred. I never told you how many times I was almost killed. Well it was a lot more than you think. You see my ex-boyfriend and his family are really vampires. They drink from animals not humans, except for the occasions that they slip. Oh yeah I was stocked and almost killed by a deranged vampire."_ As close as Logan and I are, I don't think that I am quite ready to have that conversation with anybody.

One Monday after practice while Logan and I were on our way home he told me that the game and practices for that weekend were canceled and that he made special plans for us for this weekend.

"I have already cleared it with Renee and Phil, so don't worry about it." He told me.

"You have Renee wrapped around your finger. You could get her to do just about anything."

He gave me a mischievous smile. "That's one of the beauties of our friendship. Don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to get over yourself." I was always giving him a hard time about being such a smooth talker and so popular. Even with the homecoming incident he was still just as popular as ever.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, but you'll love this one I promise."

"You say that every time."

"And I'm right every time." He smiled. "Hey but you're getting out of school on Friday. That's a plus right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I surrendered. "So you're really not telling me where we're going?"

"Not until Friday at least, or if you figure it out, whichever comes first."

"Okay, just tell me what I need to bring so I can be prepared."

He smiled, "don't worry you'll be fine. I told Renee to pack for you."

"You WHAT?"

"Calm down. Don't freak out. It's all good." He smiled trying to reassure me.

I just folded my arms and huffed. He chuckled.

The next few days were a little chaotic trying to get everything ready to go somewhere that I didn't know where, but Logan assured me that I would love it. Yeah, we'll see about that, although he hasn't steered me wrong yet.

At lunch on Thursday was the first time I had even looked at Brandon in months and that is only because he came up and sat right next to Logan, which happened to be directly in front of me.

"So you in for this weekend?" Brandon asked Logan.

"Nah man, Bella and I have plans already." He smiled at me while Brandon just looked between Logan and me knowingly. "Don't be an idiot. We aren't doing anything you stupid perv. And don't even think about thinking about Bella that way." Logan was starting to get really mad.

Brandon put his arms up in defense. "Hey man, I'm not the one hanging on the girl 24/7."

"I'm not hanging on her, we're friends. I like to have intelligent conversations, so sue me."

"Whatever man. You seriously need to get a life and stop being so lame." Brandon said to Logan as he got up, but not before winking at me.

I just looked at him with disgust. "How can he not think anything is wrong with the way he acts?" I asked Logan when Brandon was gone.

He shrugged. "Too much money, time, girls, and boos; and not enough parental guidance I guess."

"I guess." I asked. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about leaving this afternoon, you know, to get a head start. I want to have as much time there as possible."

"So your really not going to tell me are you?"

He smiled. "Nope. But I can tell you that I have been there before, it's just been a really long time. It has probably changed a bunch, but I can assure you that you will have a blast."

"It's a good thing I trust you." I said warily. "And that I have a hard time resisting that stupid smile of yours."

This made him smile even more.

We left right after lunch. I'm not sure how he managed it, but was able to get both of us excused for the rest of the day, tomorrow, and Monday if we needed it. This guy is amazing. He has people skills that I had only seen once before.

When we got home I noticed that Renee already had my bags packed and a note that told me to have a good time and to be safe.

As soon as Logan had all of our bags in the trunk of his car we were off, headed east on the freeway. I wonder where we're going. He said he wouldn't tell me until tomorrow or I figured it out. That doesn't mean I still can't ask.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I prodded.

He smiled. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

"What, are you like in the third grade?"

"You know, now that I think about it, that was probably the last time I was there."

"Where?"

"The place that we are going?"

"And where is the place that we are going?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He joked.

I scowled at him, which made him laugh.

"Hey let's play the alphabet game." He suggested, I guess to take my mind off of bugging him about where we were going.

"How do you play that?"

"You mean to tell me that you have never played the alphabet game?"

I shook my head. "Well, Miss Isabella Swan, you are in for a treat." He said with a smile.

"You have to use billboards and signs that we pass and find each letter of the Alphabet in order." I just looked at him and he continued. "Well for instance there is a sign that says "Next Gas station 48 mi." well there is an 'A'. Actually a couple of 'A's. So, if we both spot them then we both get 'A' now we have to wait for a sign that has the letter 'B' in it. And so on and so on until we get to 'Z'.

"Okay, that sound's like fun-'B'!" I shouted pointing to a sign that contained the letter.

He laughed and we continued playing until I finally won. I think he gave a few letters to me though.

When we had been in the car for hours and it was getting dark I asked where were going.

He sighed. "I won't tell you exactly where, but I will tell you that you will be extremely happy. After all it is the happiest place on earth." He smiled, slyly looking over at me to see if I guessed it.

It took me a minute to figure it out. The happiest place on earth, Florida…"DISNEYWORLD? You're taking me to Disneyworld?"

He laughed, I was excited I have never been there before or any major theme park for that matter.

"Yeah, I am taking you to Disneyworld for the weekend." He smiled, he seemed just as happy as me.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. I reached over and hugged and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Hey hands off the merchandise." He joked and we both laughed.

I can't believe he is taking me to Disneyworld. This is awesome! I can't believe he did this for me.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to lighten the mood from last chapter. I'm really excited about next chapter; there will be some fun stuff.**

**Just letting you know that I have never actually been to Disneyworld, only Disneyland. I am apologizing ahead of time if I get anything wrong. I will do the best that I can. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I just wanted to give a special thanks to Isabel Hale for helping me out with the details about rides and attractions at Disney World.**

**And thanks to all those that offered to help: AmyGirl23; Live For Edward; Cute Lover Gurl.**

**Also, Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, you're awesome **

* * *

** Chapter 6**

It was only three o'clock when we pulled up to the most gorgeous hotel that I have ever seen.

"I hope you like it." Logan said looking up at the hotel. "This is Disney's Beach Club Villas. My mom said that this is the best place to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it has a walkway to Epcot and the Disney-MGM studios. We can tour both of them if you want or we could just spend all of our time in the theme park."

"Let's get to our room then we can decide what we want to do." I'm so excited, I can't wait to see our room, there is so much to do and see.

He laughed at my excitement. "Okay, do you want to come in with me while I check in or do you just want to wait here?"

"Let's just park and both go in so that way we can go to the park or on a tour or something. I think that there is still time tonight. It only took us about three hours to get here."

He smiled. "That sounds good. I should've thought of this sooner. I don't think that I have ever seen you this excited or happy before."

"Well, it is the happiest place on earth." I joked.

"You do have a good point." He chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot. "Let's go."

I grabbed my stuff from inside the car while he insisted on taking all of the bags. The sun was beating down on us. This weekend is going to be so great.

After checking in we went to our room, which turned out to be a suite, to dispose of our bags and to get freshened up.

"Wow. How did you manage this?" I asked about the suite that we were standing in.

The room was beautiful. It like the inside of a real beach villa except more elegant. It has a little kitchenette, with a small dining area, a living room with a couch and chairs, as well as a separate master bedroom and bathroom. The room comes with a xbox 360 and games and DVD's to go with it, Of course they have the entire Disney collection along with other MGM films.

He shrugged. "We may not of a big fancy house, but we have money. My mom helped me choose the room. She said that she always wanted to come here." He smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Yeah, I love it." I was in awe.

Laughing he said, "Well, let's get going. We have a little to see and a lot of time…No wait, reverse that."

His cheesy quote form "Willy Wonka" made me laugh. I quickly changed into a pair of cute knee length Bermuda shorts and a matching tee shirt with a pair of Vans. I was ready to walk around or go to the park or wherever. I don't care; this is going to be so great.

We decided that we would go to Epcot tonight then the Magic Kingdom tomorrow so we could ride the rides. We were going to wait to see if we wanted to go on a tour on Monday before we went home.

Epcot is been great. It's like the entire world has been condensed in this one place. We walked around the lake looking at all of the countries. We decided we would come back to have dinner in Italy at L'Originale Alfredo di Roma Ristorante.

It was almost six o'clock and Future World is going to close in about an hour and I wanted to see the Mission: SPACE Advanced Training Lab. We were walking through all of the exhibits when we reached the Mission: Space Race. We joined a few other people on the green team; we were up against the orange team. It was so much fun; almost like actually going into space.

When the race was over, we lost, but it was fun, Logan and I walked out of the game area to start heading back to our hotel because Future World was going to be closing soon.

I froze. It can't be.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Logan asked with concern when I stopped walking. I was just staring; Logan waved his hand up and down in front of my face to try to get my attention.

They all snapped their heads in our direction at Logan's words. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were walking out of the orange team side of the game. They were laughing; Emmett was pretending to be a spaceship, making everyone laugh. That is, until they saw me and froze.

Logan followed my gaze to them. "Do you know them?"

I nodded. Alice was the first one to do anything. She bounced over to me.

"Oh, Bella! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" She asked me as she threw her arms around me. "We've missed you so much."

I just stood there as she hugged me I was in shock. That is when the others came over.

"So, you just wanted to come here because it was going to be overcast, huh." Rosalie said suspicious of Alice.

"I promise. I didn't see that she was going to be here. I promised that I wouldn't look for her and I didn't." Alice defended herself.

The others looked like they didn't believe her, well except for Jasper who I'm sure felt that she was being honest.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed picking me up and giving me a giant bear hug.

"Can't b-r-e-a-t-h." I could barley get out with Emmett hugging the breathe out of me.

"Oh, sorry Bella." Emmett said apologetically putting me down.

"It's okay." I'm not sure how to feel. I missed them so much, yet they left me.

Everyone stood around for a minute looking at each other. Then I remembered Logan standing at my side.

"Oh, this is Logan." I said gesturing to my best friend. He smiled. He's usually not shy, but I think he was a little taken back by the beautiful people standing before us. "This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I said motioning to the respective people.

"It is very nice to meet ya'll." Logan said with a smile.

After everyone just stood there not knowing what to say Logan broke the silence. "Uh, we should probably get going, I think they are trying to close."

As we started walking back out towards the lake Logan comfortably put his arm around me. He does this sometime, it doesn't bother me, it feels good to have a protective arm around me.

"We're going to go to Italy for dinner do you want to come with us?" Logan asked them.

"Why would you go to Italy? We're in Disney World, there are plenty of places to eat here." Emmett said.

We all burst out laughing, Emmett still looked a little confused until we walked to the L'Originale Alfredo di Roma Ristorante.

"Oh. I got ya. My bad." Emmett said sheepishly.

We all smiled. I patted his shoulder, "It's so good to see you again, Emmett."

"You too Bella." Emmett said with a smile.

"We are going to walk around the lake, we didn't get a chance to check things out earlier." Alice said. "We will scope out some seats for the fireworks show."

"Okay, see you in a little while." I waved to her.

"They seem interesting." Logan said when we were at our table in the restaurant.

"Yeah, they are very interesting." I said with a knowing smile.

"Are you okay that they are back?" Logan asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here. We are going to have a great weekend. Emmett is so much fun." I said laughing thinking about Emmett.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, he seems like he would be a lot of fun."

We ate, laughed, and talked. Logan and I always have something to talk about even if it is random and pointless. That is the beauty about our friendship, we are honest with each other and we are comfortable enough with each other to talk about anything.

After we were done eating we met up with the Cullen's who found a great place to sit to watch the fireworks show over the lake.

We all sat together as we watched the spectacular show of fireworks in the sky above us.

"So do you want to come to our hotel room and catch up?" After the fireworks show I tentatively asked the four vampires that I still love like family, I just didn't know how they felt.

Alice's response told me that at least she felt that way too. "If you want us to, we would love to catch up."

Back in our room Emmett and Jasper got more comfortable after finding the video game console to play. They roped Logan into playing with them, which didn't take much convincing. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett but in plain view of a mirror so she could keep herself occupied. I could tell that she really wasn't happy that they found me.

"Are you mad at us?" Alice tentatively asked me.

"No, I was hurt and sad when you left. It was like my family abandoned me. I mean I just found out that the supposed love of my life never really loved me and he left. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Oh, Bella." Alice said as she hugged me. "I missed you so much."

"What did you mean when you said that you 'promised not to look for her'?"

She looked down sheepishly. "Well, Edward made me promise not to look for you. He told us that it would be best to let you live your life without us constantly putting you in danger. He also wanted you to get over him and us, he said something about a clean break." She said as she looked over at Logan. "I guess you've gotten over us then?"

I shook my head. "I care for Logan he is my best friend. I still love all of you." I emphasized all. I knew if he truly cared he never would've left in the first place.

"Well, we all know that he still loves you. He was just doing what he thought was best for you."

"He's always doing that. Always doing what's "best" for me, no matter what I say or think. I love him a part of me will always love him. He was my first love. It just hurt so much when all of you left. When he told me that he didn't love me that he never did. He said that I was just a mere human to pass the time with until he got bored." I was crying now. Alice put her arm around me.

Logan noticed that I was crying and came right over to me. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Thanks Jasper." He smiled and went back to playing his game.

"Are you okay? Do you want everyone to leave or are you okay?" Logan asked as he put his arms around me, replacing Alice's.

I shook my head, "I'm okay. I want to finish talking with Alice."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything." He smiled. "Remember, we're supposed be having a fun carefree time. I don't want to see you sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm happy to see family again." I said and Logan smiled. He knows how much the Cullen's mean to me. He understands that I still care about them.

Alice told me that Edward took off somewhere to South America. That he really did love and care about me, he has a funny way of showing it. She said that they were living in

Alaska now. I told her about my reaction to their departure and moving to Florida. I explained the relationship between Logan and me.

"We are best friends. He has been there for me through everything. We have been there for each other." I told her thinking of everything Logan and I have been through in our short time together. I really care about Logan he is amazing.

"I'm glad that you are happy." Alice said.

"I am happy. I am still sad sometimes and I really miss you, but I am doing really well. I think this whole thing has helped to make me stronger. I am more independent and self reliant."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Alice said before she got a gleam in her eye. "OH! We HAVE to go shopping while we're here!" Alice said excitedly.

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, definitely." Alice said with confidence.

"Well, okay. As long as it doesn't take away time from us spending the park, I'm supposed to be having a fun carefree weekend." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. We can go tomorrow night! Then we can all go out! It will be so much fun!" Alice is way too excited.

I tentatively smiled. Alice and I made our way over to where they guys were playing. I noticed that they were playing Halo2. Luckily they were on the same team because I think Logan would've beaten Emmett and then we wouldn't have heard the end of it.

I fell asleep while they were all still playing. When I woke up and it was still dark outside I realized that Logan must've carried me into the bedroom. He was sleeping next to me on the giant bed. I moved closer to him so that I could snuggle closer. He has such a calming affect on me. I love being around him. He is truly my best friend. I love Alice but Logan is so much more.

We woke up early in spite of our late night. I think we were both excited about going to the Magic Kingdom. I was the first to wake up; I grabbed my toiletries, a change of clothes for the day and went into the bathroom. After my shower and getting ready for the day I went into the living room and found that Logan had already gotten breakfast.

"Well, now that you are taken care of, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the day." Logan said with a smile.

I ate while he was in the shower. When he stepped out of the bedroom my breath caught in my throat. His white shirt, which contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin, clung to the body showing his muscular build. His emerald eyes sparkled as his dirty blonde almost brown hair hung over into his face. His white teeth shown through his smile that also happened to show his strong jaw line.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as I stared.

I shook my head in response and to tear my eyes away from his body. That was weird.

"You ready to go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Now the question is; are you ready for a fulfilled day of carefree adventure?" He asked in return.

I smiled. "Definitely yes."

He grabbed my hand. "Well let's get going." He said as towed me out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Again a special thanks to _Isabel Hale _for all of her help with this chapter and the next chapter.**

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will be a little shorter than usual, but it should be a lot of fun. I will get it updated as soon as possible. I would've combined the two chapters, but I wanted to update sooner so I just separated them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO OFFERED TO HELP AND ALSO GAVE ME THEIR OPINIONS ABOUT DISNEYWORLD, ALSO THANKS TO Isabel Hale WHO HELPED A LOT WITH THE RIDE INFO FOR THIS CHAPTER._

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter was a little rushed. I'm just excited about getting to the next few chapters. Let me know what you think. There may be a few typo's I tried to get most of them, but I'm pretty sure that I missed a few.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_You ready to go?" I asked, trying to change the subject._

"_Yes. Now the question is; are you ready for a fun filled day of carefree adventure?" He asked in return._

_I smiled. "Definitely yes." _

_He grabbed my hand. "Well let's get going." He said as towed me out of the room._

Logan and I strolled hand in hand down the hallway on our way to breakfast when we ran into Emmett. He was standing outside his room in the hallway rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for Rosalie, "so, Bella. You and Logan, huh." Raises eyebrows talking slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I was just, uh, saying. You know making conversation." Emmett stammered which made Logan and me laugh.

"What?" Emmett was confused.

"It's nothing." I said between laughs. "Logan and I are going to breakfast, when everyone is ready you can meet us in the lobby."

He saluted me, "Yes, ma'am." Which made me laugh again.

"See you soon." I said.

Logan waved to Emmett as we headed downstairs.

Logan and I ate quickly because we were excited, wanting to make the most out of our day here at Disneyworld.

As soon as we were done eating we went into the lobby, there waiting were four very attractive vampires.

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she ran a quick human pace over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm excited. What are we standing around here for?" I replied.

Everyone laughed. "Well, lets go then.

We headed for the tram, which took us to the monorail. Emmett looked way too excited to be riding the monorail for someone who has been around for as long as him. It just made me laugh. The monorail ride was pretty cool; we were able to see different attractions around Disneyworld.

When we arrived we decided to start off our day with a ride on Splash Mountain. As soon as we got off of the monorail Alice yelled at us to not go anywhere so that she could take a picture of us. We all scrunched together next to the Magic Kingdom sign, Loan put his arm around me, which made me smile. Alice asked a passerby to take the picture so that we could all be in the picture.

Thankfully we all had fast passes so we were able to go to the front of the line. I don't think Emmett's patience would last standing in line for hours at a time.

Logan and I walked hand in hand. We were having so much fun talking and laughing. Alice dancing around the group excitedly before stopping to walk next to Jasper as we walked to the next ride; Thunder Mountain.

Before we got onto our next ride Alice got all of our attention, "Stop!" We all looked at her. "We have to get another picture." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Alice asked another passerby to take the picture so that we could all be in the picture together.

After Thunder Mountain, we decided to try the Haunted Mansion. I remember hearing a lot about that.

As we walked to Liberty Square, where the Haunted Mansion was, Logan smiled at me his beautiful green eyes sparkling, "so are you having fun?"

I smiled back at him and responded with a hug, stopping him in his tracks. 'Thanks you so much, I have been having so much fun. This is just what I needed."

He beamed even brighter, "good I'm glad. I love spending time with you."

"Me too, you always seem to know what I need." I smiled as we loosened our hug and I just rested my head on his shoulder.

He draped his arm around me as we walked, catching up to everyone else. I'm glad that we ran into the Cullen's, they have only added to my fun this weekend. I'm surprised at how well I am taking all of this. I guess I'm just realizing that I will be okay if it never works out between Edward and me. I have the best friend anyone could ask for a great family, my life is pretty good, and I'm glad that I had that experience with Edward. I mean everyone needs a first love, right?

I was jarred from my thoughts when Alice wanted to take another picture of Logan and me. I smiled. Logan is so wonderful; he doesn't even seem phased about being around beautiful people like the Cullen's. Actually, he seems to fit in quite nicely. He is just as attractive, well as attractive as a human can be against their inhuman beauty. His personality fits right in as well. He is able to talk about cars with Rosalie, who I am surprised to say seems to be having a good time and actually seems to like Logan. Who wouldn't? He is can hold his own in a conversation with Jasper and him and Emmett play like they are old friends.

We were having such a good time together when Alice spoke up, "Uh, hey guys. Lets go into that gift shop over there." She said pointing to a rather large gift shop. Actually it looks more like a giant store. I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice can't go twenty-four hours without shopping.

We all agreed to go with her. It was a good thing too because as soon as we were all in the store the sun broke out from behind a thick layer of clouds.

"Why did we all of a sudden have to come in here? The sun just started coming out." Logan asked me.

I tried to laugh, but it came out all deflated, "Well, uh, Alice she, uh, can't go twenty-four hours without shopping."

"Oh." I'm not sure if he believed me. Well, it was half true. I don't think that it would be a good thing if my family all of a sudden started sparking.

As soon as the sun went back behind the clouds Alice was magically ready to go.

We decided to take a break from the big scary fast rides to go on a carrousel ride, well more so for me than the rest of them. But everyone was nice and came with me. Logan and I found a bench so that we could sit together. Logan put his arm around me, it felt good to have his arm around me, I laid my head on his shoulder. The ride was gentle and relaxing.

"Thank you coming with me Bella." Logan said as we began to circle.

"No, thank you for bringing me here. It has been so wonderful." I smiled up at him.

There was a comfortable silence as we gazed at each other. The gap between us began to get smaller. My heart sped up, as our lips met my heart stopped. I felt like I was flying. The feeling of his lips on mine is the most wonderful feeling. His lips are warm and soft, yet strong. He is so wonderful. When we broke apart I felt like I was on fire, in a good way. My entire body and soul burned for him. A part of my will always love Edward, but he didn't want me. Why should I not be happy with a guy who makes me happy, who helped me feel whole in just me, yet made me feel complete with him.

Logan and I smiled at each other. My face flushed as I looked at him. With his free hand he stroked my cheek. "You are so beautiful." Which made me blush even more.

My heart was fluttering. I smiled and rested my head back on his shoulder. Wow, our first kiss on a carousel in the most magical place on earth. So far this weekend has been completely magical.

After the best ride ever was over we met up with our vampire companions. Of course they heard everything. Stupid vampire hearing. Alice looked torn, she seemed so happy for me yet I knew that she was disappointed that I was moving on from Edward.

Emmett was happy because liked Logan. I think he wishes Logan was one of them so that he could really have some fun when they mess around playing. Jasper just looked happy and torn probably because of Alice. Rosalie looked indifferent like usual, but I think I saw a faint smile playing on her face.

We were headed to the next ride when my stomach loudly growled catching everyone's attention. If they didn't have such acute hearing I don't think they would've heard anything. Logan heard it only because he was right next to me.

"I guess it's time for food." Emmett was disappointed to have to stop his fun.

"Logan and I will go get lunch and we will meet you at Space Mountain in an hour." As I said this Emmett's face lit up knowing he could continue his fun. Alice gave me a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

They went on their way while Logan and I found a place to eat. We found a small little café type restaurant were we were able to sit and eat.

I couldn't stop smiling. "I don't think I have ever actually seen you this happy before." Logan said over our food.

"Well, I haven't been this happy in a while." I told him. "I don't know if you realize how happy you make me. I mean, you are always there for me when I need you; you give me space when I need it. I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to know what I need."

He beamed, "Well, I do what I can." He said a jokingly. Which made me laugh.

We talked, ate, and laughed until we had to meet up with everyone else. When we saw them for some reason we burst into fits of laugher, they just looked at us like we were crazy, which only perpetuated our laughter. When we were done Jasper asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we are wonderful I said wiping away tears of laughter from my eyes."

"Okay, we need a picture in front of Space Mountain." Alice said while she looked for someone to take our picture. She grabbed the first person walking by. It was a guy who looked lustfully at her which made Jasper growl. Alice laughed and walked over to where we were standing. As we stood there they guy snapped the picture and took off running with Alice's camera in hand.

Jasper took off at a fast human pace and caught up easily with the camera thief. Jasper grabbed the camera and punched the guy. I couldn't tell, but it looked like he may have broken the guy's nose. That guy was lucky; Jasper could've easily killed him. Jasper seems to have become a lot more in control of his instincts than the last time we were together.

Jasper jogged back to us. Alice threw her arms around him. "My hero." She said as she planted kisses all over him.

"Jeez, get a room." Logan joked. I'm glad he felt comfortable enough with them to joke around with them. "Seriously man, that was amazing. Remind me never to get on your bad side. You looked like you could've killed him."

We all laughed at Logan's comment because he didn't know how true it was. Jasper could've killed that guy in a blink of an eye.

After the excitement of the almost stolen camera, well in reality, that guy didn't stand a chance; we went on the Space Mountain ride. By the time we got done with the Space Mountain ride it was getting late and a parade was going to be starting soon so we headed back over to the Main Street.

We found a good spot to watch the parade. I stood in front of Logan leaning against his muscular chest and his arms wrapped around me. It felt so good. I was so happy.

After the parade I was hungry. "Again?" Emmett asked.

"Don't you ever eat?" Logan asked in my defense, which received laughs in response. Logan just looked confused.

"Let's just go get something to eat then we can watch the fireworks and afterward we can all go back to the room so you guys can have a Halo2 tournament or whatever it is that you play." I said making plans for everyone.

"Wow, Bella. I have never seen you so decisive and authoritative." Jasper said, I knew he could feel the self-confidence that I lacked before.

"Well, I have come into my own in the last few months. Mostly in part to Logan here." I said.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Logan said putting his hands up in defense while smiling. "It's all Bella. She is the one who's taken control of her own life."

I smiled knowing that he was telling the truth. The Cullen's all looked at me. I'm not sure if it was surprise or what, but they seemed amazed. I didn't realize how unconfident that I was before. Well, I'm glad I'm not like that anymore.

Logan and I went and got dinner. I always seemed to have a good time with Logan. I was used to girls gawking at the guy I was with because that always happened with Edward. It happens a lot with Logan too. Logan is so good looking it would surprise me if girls didn't check him out.

After dinner we met up with the Cullen's who had scoped at a good spot to watch the fireworks. Afterwards we ended up going back to our room where the guys got into playing a game, even Rosalie joined in. Although Emmett had to beg her and bribe her to play with them so that the teams would be even. Alice and I went into the bedroom and watched some chick flicks until I fell asleep.

I woke up in Logan's arms. He's so warm. It is such a different feeling waking up in his arms, but it is a wonderful feeling. Logan felt me stirring and kissed my forehead, "good morning sleepy head."

"Morning." I groggily replied as I was waking up.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. I was having so much fun. We ended up going on a tour around the MGM studios and then we went on a little safari in the Animal Kingdom. You know that saying, time flies when you are having fun.

I was sad to see the Cullen's go. They all hugged me; it surprised me when Rosalie gave me a hug goodbye. We exchanged email addresses and phone numbers. We never wanted to loose contact again. I didn't care if Edward wanted them to stay away; I wasn't going to let them.

As I watched them pull away, I hugged Logan to keep from crying. It didn't work. Tears cascaded down my face as I watched my family drive away.

Logan hugged me back and tried to soothe me. "It's going to be okay Bella. You will see them again. Hey! Maybe for spring break or after graduation we can go visit them in Alaska. That would be a fun trip." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, I would like that." I said with my tears clearing. I would love to go visit them. I'm so glad that Logan is so supportive, even though he may not completely understand my feelings for the Cullen's he supports my decisions and me.

I knew that we would be okay. Logan and me have a strong foundation of friendship and even though we have feelings for each other that would never change. We got all of our bags into his car and we headed home.

I'm excited, for the first time, to see what the future holds for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a lot and helps me keep writing**.

**I'm sorry this chapter was sort of rushed, but I am just excited about writing the next few chapters. I think it's going to start to get really interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as we arrived home Renee bombarded me with questions about our trip. Luckily Logan was there to take the brunt of it. He answered everything thoroughly enough so that I wouldn't have any surprise attacks later, yet he did not tell her everything, which relieved me. I'm not prepared to answer certain questions right now.

That night instead of taking his usual place on the floor Logan snuggled next to me in my bed. Falling asleep in Logan's arms is a different experience than falling asleep in Edwards. It's not necessarily better or worse, just different.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I haven't been this happy since before my eighteenth birthday. A few things changed since our Disney adventure. First of all I talk to Alice almost everyday. We either email, IM, or talk on the phone. Other than Logan she is definitely my best friend, but more than that, she is my sister. Secondly, I actually go to Logan's games. I always went to a few, but usually we just met up with each other afterwards. I end up sitting with the same annoying group of girls and I get to hear about how jealous someone else is that I get to be with Logan. Of course, he is the hottest most wonderful guy in the school. He is my best friend.

During one particularly intense basketball game the annoying girls, Sam, Alexis, Molly, and Bre, were chatting way about unimportant things that I don't even care about. They are bigger gossips than Jessica and Lauren. I was getting frustrated because I have a hard enough time keeping up with the game and their babbling was distracting.

Logan was telling me that this game is really important because if they win they go to the playoffs. He was really nervous, I remember our conversation earlier today; _"Everyone is putting a lot of pressure on me for this game. It is the most important game of the season so far." _

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just do your best, that is all matters." I replied with a comforting hug. "Besides, if you loose, I just won't ever talk to you again." I joked trying to lighten the mood._

_He laughed, "Is that so?" He smiled as leaned down to kiss me. _

_His kiss left me slightly breathless. He chuckled, "I take it that you will still talk to me even if by chance I loose."_

"_You know I was just joking. I could never stay way from you."_

"_Now that's what I like to hear." He joked. _

_I smacked him jokingly. "Do you think that you will be able to fit your big head into the gym for the game tonight?"_

"_I think I'll manage." He smiled._

_I rolled my eyes as I shrugged out of his grasp. "Hey!" He pouted, "What's that for?"_

"_Well, your head is big enough as it is, you certainly don't need me to help you inflate it anymore." I joked, "If it gets any bigger it is likely to pop and I do not want to be near you when that happens. Can you imagine the mess that it would make?"_

_His boisterous laugh rang through the hall turning a lot of heads. He didn't seem to care, of course. I rolled my eyes and walked away. As soon as he realized I wasn't there anymore he stopped laughing and chased me down, wrapping his arms around me. It surprised me that I jumped knocking my head into his.  
_

"_Ouch!" He said rubbing his chin. _

_I blushed. "Sorry, you just scared me."_

"_It's okay, my big head was in the way." He smiled. _

"_Well, serves you right Mr. Big Head." _

"_Hey!" He protested._

_I smiled. "I'm just kidding. Although we do need to do something about your inflated ego."_

"_What shall we do about that oh mighty Isabella?" He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me._

_I pulled away; I love teasing him especially when he needs it. Practically everyone at school worships the ground he walks on. "Firs of all, you do not get anymore kisses." _

"_But, that's not fair." He whined, "you're my good luck charm and I do have the biggest game of the season tonight."_

"_You're such a pouter." I said with a smile playing on my face._

"_Hey, I can't help it if I'm irresistible." _

"_Oh, please." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away muttering, "he thinks he's God's gift to women."_

_He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. He looked intently down at me. "I'm truly sorry. You know I was just joking. I really don't think that I am any sort of gift to anyone." He crashed his lips against mine, and I melted into him._

_Luckily school was already out otherwise we might get into trouble._

"_Please forgive me." He breathed as we parted. _

"_I already have." _

_He beamed. "You make me so happy. I do not think that you know how wonderful you are."_

"_I have an idea." I smiled, using his same joke. _

"_You know we could go back and forth like this for hours and I have to go to the locker room to meet the team to get ready for the game." He kissed me one more time. "Wish me luck." He smiled and kissed me again._

"_Good luck, I'll be there watching your every move so don't screw up." I smiled. _

"_That's comforting."_

"_Don't worry, stop stressing, you will be just fine." I reached up and kissed him one last time before he sped off to the locker room. _

Now here I am sitting at his game sitting next to the most irritating girls I have ever met watching my boyfriend play basketball. It is hard for me to keep up because I still don't know the game very well. Charlie used to watch sports all the time, that doesn't mean that I paid much attention. Plus I don't think that P.E. Basketball really counts because I spent the entire time avoiding the ball or trying not to hurt anyone else or myself too much.

All I could get from the game was that Logan was doing really well, I saw him steal the ball a couple of times and make a few baskets. From the cheering crowd around me I'm guessing that our team is doing pretty good. The scoreboard says that the home team is winning. I even cheered a few times, which surprised me, I'm not really vocal or loud so when I stood up and shouted it caught me off guard.

After the game, we won; of course, I met Logan outside the locker room. Everyone was really rowdy, all excited from the victory.

"Hey there pretty mama." Logan said in a want to be seductive voice.

"Oh, please. Don't be stupid."

He laughed as he snaked his arm around me. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

We walked to his car. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as we reached his car.

"Well, everyone is going to the Pizza Palace to celebrate and then I think there is going to be a party at Conner's or someone's house. Do you want to go to the Pizza Palace or go do something else?" He asked, knowing I definitely wasn't going to go to the party.

"Well we could go to the Pizza Palace. I mean I can't really stand your friends but I think it will be fun."

"If you don't want to go, we can go somewhere else. Anywhere you want to go." He was always thoughtful. He joked about being conceited, but I knew better. He is the most considerate person that I have ever met. I think that is why people are drawn to him, that and his strikingly handsome good looks. I mean, he even got Rosalie to like him, and that is hard to do, believe me.

"No, we can go to the Pizza Palace, I know that you want to celebrate with your friends."

"Yes, but they are not as important to me as you are."

"Well, you do have a point there." I smiled. I love that I can be so sarcastic with him. I find myself joking and laughing a lot lately. "But I really think we should go. I think it will be fun to live up your victory a little more tonight." I smiled.

"Okay, the Pizza Palace it is." He smiled and brought my left hand, which he was now holding, up to his lips which made me blush.

He started driving to the restaurant people honking at us as they passed, signaling their approval of Logan's playing tonight. I caught Logan looking at me a lot while we were driving.

"You are so beautiful." He said gazing at me.

I blushed, "You really should be looking at the road."

"I know, but your beauty is hard to turn away from." He said kissing my hand once again.

"I know, it is hard, but I would prefer to live to see tomorrow, so if you don't mind…" I trailed off gesturing to the road with a smile on my face.

With a gleam in his eye and happiness written on his face he turned back to the road.

We pulled up to the Pizza Palace where the parking lot was jammed packed full of cars. This is going to be tons of fun. Logan pulled right up to the front of the restaurant were a group of guys were standing. There was an open space right in front of them that Logan pulled right in. I looked at him. He shrugged, "They always save a space for me."

As we got out of the car I noticed that Brandon, Dillon, Nate, and Cody among others were standing there. They were all be loud all excited about tonight's victory.

"Hey man." Cody said as we got out of the car and walked over to them.

Logan put his arm around me as we joined the group. He gave them all high fives to say hello.

"Hey there Bells." Dillon said to me.

I smiled and waved. "Hi."

Just then Molly came up and put her arm around Dillon. "You know Bella, you and Logan are such a cute couple."

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks." I said shyly.

"Come on Dillon, lets go eat, I'm hungry." She pouted/flirted with Dillon, he smiled in response.

"Let's go guys." Dillon said as he took Molly and headed into the restaurant.

The group followed, Logan and I stayed back for a minute.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Logan was being so considerate.

"It's okay," I reassured him, "we can go, besides I'm starting to get a little hungry." I smiled. I've been doing that a lot lately, smiling.

He hugged me. "Okay, I'm just making sure. I don't want you to d anything that you don't want to do."

"Don't worry you're not. Besides, you will be the first to know I don't want to do something." I gave him a mischievous look, "or if I want to do something."

He beamed and kissed me. I deepened the kissed then said, "Let's go." I said pulling a pleasantly surprised Logan into the restaurant.

Inside we found the majority of the "popular' crowd and a bunch of other people I recognized from school gathered around tables filling the entire place.

Again there was a spot saved for us.

"Hey! Logan, Bella! Over here!" Cory hollered to us. We waved as we made our way around the groups of people.

Everyone looking at us, smiling, "Hey Bella." I heard people calling, "good game Logan." I had no idea who these people were. I felt my face heat up as we made our way to the table that awaited us.

The pizza was really good, the man on my arm was wonderful, but the company was less than to be desired. The guys pretty much only talked about the game, dissecting each play and every player's role in said play. The girls talked about the guys, clothes, celebrities, and pretty much every superficial thing you could think of. Needless to say, I found the guy's conversation much more interesting.

"Bella…Earth to Bella." I heard a female voice tear me away from the exciting recaping of the game.

I looked up to see Bre talking to me. "Finally." She said.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to figure out why they were talking to me.

"We were just discussing prom. It's not for a few months, but we were just talking about ideas. We want this year to be the best ever." She said excitingly with all the other girls vigorously nodding their heads.

"Um, I don't know. What do you normally do for prom?" I hesitantly asked.

"Well, usually the school rents out a ballroom at one of the local hotels. It's usually all very fancy and elegant."

"Oh, well, that sounds nice." I said. A lot nicer than the prom held in the Forks High School gym.

"No, that is what we always do." Molly whined getting into the conversation.

"Um, well, we live near the beach and the ocean. Why don't you use that?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Bre asked.

"Why don't you have a beach theme or get a boat or something. I hear of people having dances on big boats." I said.

"Oh my gosh what a fantastic idea!" Bre screeched. "We can get a yacht and rent out that hotel by the beach!"

"Oh my gosh! That would be perfect!" All of the girls started chatting away excitedly.

"Sounds like you're making quite the stir over here." Logan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

The girls were too distracted to pay any attention to us.

"Well, you know, I do have that affect on people." I said with much more confidence than I would say to anyone else.

"I certainly know you have that affect on me." He said snuggling closer to me. "You ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Let's go." He whispered.

We both got up to leave when we caught Bre's attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Then Cory asked, "Why are leaving so soon?"

"Yep, I'm going to take this pretty little lady home." Logan said with a little bit of a John Wayne accent.

Everyone laughed. "So you gonna make it to the party, man?" Brandon asked.

Logan gave Brandon a look that I didn't understand. "No, Bella and I are going to go home."

"Alright. It's cool man." Brandon said putting his hands up in defense.

"See ya'll later." Logan said as I waved to everyone.

Everyone said their goodbyes. The girls even thanked me for the prom idea as we left hand in hand.

"Thanks, Bella." Logan said when we were outside as he kissed me.

"Well, if that is what I'll get when I go out with you, I will have to do it more often." I smiled as we kissed again.

"Let's go home, I'm getting tired." He said wrapping me snuggly in a warm embrace.

"Gladly." I said leaning into his body as we made our way to the car.

We rode home in a comfortable silence. When we pulled up into his driveway we just sat in the car. He leaned his head back on his headrest. He sighed, "My dad's home. He's probably drunk again."

I put a reassuring hand oh his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I quietly asked.

"I will be." He whispered. "Just a few more months" He said more to himself than to me.

I didn't know what I could do or say in order to help him, so we just sat in silence.

"I should probably get you home." He said breaking the silence sounding a little stressed.

He walked me to the door and kissed me good night. "Are you coming over tonight?" I hopefully asked. I missed it when he wasn't there.

"Yeah, I will be over in about ten minutes. I just need to get some of my stuff." He said, I could tell he had a little anger and depression in his voice.

"Okay, see you soon." I gave him a kiss.

He halfheartedly smiled as he walked away. "See you soon."

I watched him walk into his house before I went inside and got ready for bed. I noticed that neither Renee nor Phil were home, a usual occurrence lately. I quickly took a shower and got into a pair of shorts and one of Logan's tee shirts.

It had been at least half an hour since Logan was supposed to be here. He is never late when he says that he will come over. I looked into his room, his light was off, but I could tell that he wasn't in there.

I was getting worried. I saw some lights on in the rest of the house so I decided to go over to find out what was wrong.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I could hear yelling inside. I was getting scared and worried for Logan. He was traumatized enough by what his parents have put him through.

Knocking louder, I tried to get Logan to open the door.

All of a sudden the front door swung open and a very angry looking man with scraggly brown hair an open untucked shirt stood before me.

"Who are you?" The man gruffly yelled.

"Ah, um, I'm uh, just here to see if Logan is around." I nervously answered the drunk man who must be Logan's dad.

"Oh, you must be the little slut he's been hanging around with." He said sounding enraged as he grabbed me and pulled me into the house, shutting the door behind me.

I was scared. Where is Logan? "Bella no!" Logan yelled standing in front of his tattered mom who was lying in the corner. I looked pleading at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with fear in his eyes and voice.

"I got worried."

"Oh, you had a little tryst planned with your little whore here?" Logan's dad said with venom in his voice. Then he pulled his hand back and hit me, knocking me to the ground.

Logan ran to me and picked me up from the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked gently stroking my face where I had been hit. I winced when he did.

"You worried about your little slut, boy?" His dad sneered.

"Don't you dare call her that you filthy drunk!" Logan yelled back.

"You need to learn some manners boy!" He yelled as he reached back to hit Logan across the face before turning on me.

I flinched away expecting to feel a blow that never came. I looked up and saw Logan attack his dad. I ran over to his mom who was barely conscience. Quickly, fighting off the wave of nausea that was threatening to overtake me, I found a phone and dialed 911.

I gave the operator the appropriate information, telling them to hurry. Logan and his father were rolling around on the floor. I didn't know what to do. Just as his dad pinned Logan to the ground I heard sirens. I ran to the door and directed the police and ambulance doctors into the house. The police broke up the two fighting men and handcuffed them while Logan's mom was getting attended to.

"NO! Not him!" I screamed through tears and ran to Logan. "He saved us, protecting his mom and me from his dad."

The police assessed the situation they released Logan and I wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. The police and the ambulance doctors separated us in order to check our wounds. We watched as Logan's dad was taken away in handcuffs and his mom was taken to the hospital.

I noticed tears in Logan's eyes as he watched his mom being taken away in an ambulance. We found out where they were taking her so that we could follow them to the hospital. Logan ran with me over to my house so that I could grab something to wear and to leave a note for Renee quickly before we sped off to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I know I probably missed a few details, but I hope you liked it anyway. I tried to update quickly for my faithful readers and reviews.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and helped me with this. **

**Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of the Cullen's….**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**A/N: I am soooo Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had a major case of writers block, but I am good now. I have it all figured out, at least up until prom. This chapter is a little short, but I could feel that I rushed it a little so I decided to stop where I did to make the next chapter better. I just really wanted to update tonight b/c I have already taken so long to update.**

**Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I noticed tears in Logan's eyes as he watched his mom being taken away in an ambulance. We found out where they were taking her so that we could follow them to the hospital. Logan ran with me over to my house so that I could grab something to wear and to leave a note for Renee quickly before we sped off to the hospital._

When we arrived at the hospital we found out that Logan's mom was taken into surgery. We paced the waiting room. Logan eventually sat down with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.

His hair disheveled, his stunning face bruised, and his eyes full of concern.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. It has never gotten so bad. I should've warned you." Logan said with tear shot eyes. He looked so vulnerable.

"We both know that it wasn't your fault. If anything you may have saved your mother's life tonight. And you saved me." I tried to comfort him.

"I knew it would be bad tonight when I saw that he was home. I just had a feeling. I thought that it would be the usual, maybe something would be thrown; I just didn't think that it would be my mom. I had to do something when I walked in and I heard her crying and I saw her crumpled up with him standing over her.

"My instincts just took over and I tackled him. I couldn't let him hit my mom again. It appeared that he had been at it for a while, and then he got away from me and dragged her into the living room. I didn't even have time to call 911. I wish that I would've done something because I put you in danger." He looked at me with loving apprehension, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

My eyes were filling with tears; all I could do was nod. We sat there looking at each other when we noticed that someone was franticly coming through the doors.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed when I saw her.

She rushed over to me at a quick human pace, almost to quick, and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Bella I'm so glad you're okay." I could tell that she was dry sobbing. "I…I...I thought that…that we almost lost…lost…you."

"I'm fine. Logan saved me." I said as I brought Alice down to sit next to me on the couch next to Logan.

Logan barley looked up. I knew how worried he was about his mom. His dad had never hit them before, as far as I know.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Alice soothed Logan as soon as she regained her composure.

He gave a faint smile, "thanks, Alice."

"How did you know that we were here?" I asked feeling stupid the moment the words left my lips.

She gave me a curious look. "I think you know."

I blushed furiously, "I know what you probably saw, but how did you know that we were here at the hospital?"

"As soon as I left the airport and got a car, I raced to your house. Remember you gave me your address when we met at Disneyworld. Well, anyway, I saw the note that you left for Renee and I rushed right over."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, but I felt a great sense of relief that she was here.

She hugged me, and then embraced Logan. I could tell that he felt slightly awkward.

"So now that we know everyone is okay, I have some news of my own." Alice said in a cheerier voice.

I looked at Alice curiously. Logan was so distraught that he wasn't even paying much attention to the exchange between Alice and me. He just got up and went over to the nurse's station to get an update on his mom's condition.

"Well," She continued, "I predict a very cloudy and stormy spring for Jacksonville."

"Great, just my luck. I move to a place that is supposed to be sunny and as soon as I move here the weather turns." I said sarcastically.

Alice beamed. "I see your sarcasm has come back in full swing. It also means that I can spend the spring here. I already arranged it with Carlisle. Jasper and I already discussed this, he will be coming out to visit me, and I will be enrolling into school with you."

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up too much.

"With you of course, silly Bella. I already saw your mom saying yes." Alice answered.

I practically jumped into her lap, but as soon as I remembered where I was and why we were here I became composed. I felt so bad for feeling so happy at a time like this.

Alice must've realized because she put her arm around me and said that everything was going to be just fine.

She was right; Logan's mom came out of surgery and was going to fully recover. Renee agreed to let Alice stay with us. My room is big enough that we were able to put an extra bed in there.

Logan took a few days off a school to recover and to help out his mom who was released from the hospital a few days after the incident.

At school on Monday people asked where Logan was, I just told them that he had some family stuff to take care of. I am a terrible liar, but luckily Alice was there to distract most of the people.

I do not blame them. She is so beautiful. Pretty much every guy went gaga over Alice that first day. I could tell that most of the girls were jealous of all of the attention she was getting, but ultimately decided that they wanted to be her friend.

The group of girls, Sam and her clique seemed the most latchkey to Alice, who noticed right away exactly what type of people they were. Alice being Alice was just as sweet as usual, and of course everybody loved her.

After school, I went over to see Logan who stayed home with his mom while Alice called Jasper. Logan has got to be one of the sweetest most thoughtful guys I have ever met. Only one could compare, even though I could say his name, we don't talk much about him. It still hurts.

Logan was sitting in his mom's bedroom reading a book while she slept.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

He smiled weakly. "As good as can be expected. The doctors say that she will be in bed for a week or two, but should make a full recovery.

"That's good, I am so glad to hear that she will be okay. How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "As good as can be expected."

I went over to him, as I wrapped my arms around him I could feel the tears begin to stream down my face. He hugged me back.

"So how did school go today?"

"Oh, you know the usual." I said casually trying to lighten the mood. He gave me a smile. "Actually, I told everyone that you had some family stuff to do, everyone pretty much excepted that. I think having Alice there distracted most people."

He smiled again. "Really? What happened?"

"Well," I said trying to make it slightly more suspenseful and exciting than it really was. "It was as expected, the guys drooled over her. I could totally tell that the girls were completely jealous of her. I mean look at her."

He looked at me. "She is very pretty, but I don't think that she can hold a flame to you." He said this as he pulled me closer to his body into a tight embrace. "I don't know what I would do without you. This has been so hard for me, but having you here with me makes it so much easier. Thank you."

I could feel myself blush. "I am here for you, if there is anything that you need at all I will be here for you. I care about you so much; you have been there for me through my tough times. I only hope I can do the same for you."

I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there in peaceful silence.

For the first time I ended up spending the night with Logan. Alice came over too, I know she would get board if she didn't, staying away by yourself can get boring. Besides, she helped to make us laugh until we fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks Logan's mom made a full recovery. She ended up filing for a divorce and got pretty much got most of his money, the house, a vacation house, and a car. His dad also spent some time in jail, but just a few nights, you know how it is when people have money and connections like his dad has.

Anyway, baseball team was starting and it is no surprise that Logan is also the school hero in baseball as well as every other major sport at the school.

Alice and I spent a lot of time together while Logan was practicing. We went to every game together, she was able to talk me through everything. I could tell that she was getting home sick, so I told her that she should go home and visit. _  
_

She decided to go home for spring break, but she assured me that she would be back afterwards.

While she was gone I realized how much I loved having my sister around.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to update today. I will keep writing and try to update again tomorrow. I am hoping to get to prom before the end of the weekend, but we know how good I have been about that lately. I hope this will appease those who are waiting for me to update. I would like to blame r0b0tic vampir for her good stories for why I haven't updated, but I can't. I had major writers block and I have been really busy, I just got home from a week long camp. I will do my best to update more this weekend.**

**Well, Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed, it really helps me to keep writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**A/N: I told you I would update soon. I am sorry it took so long before. I will try to do better. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I think it's better than the last one, but not as good as some of my other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Alice and I spent a lot of time together while Logan was practicing. We went to every game together, she was able to talk me through everything. I could tell that she was getting home sick, so I told her that she should go home and visit.  
_

_She decided to go home for spring break, but she assured me that she would be back afterwards. _

_While she was gone I realized how much I loved having my sister around._

Spring break went by faster than I thought it would with Alice gone and Logan at baseball practice everyday.

Everyday during spring break Logan would drop a note or some wild flowers that he picked inside my window to surprise me. His notes would always tell me how much he cared about me and how much we was thinking about me. It always made my heart swell. It seems that his little habit has rolled over into a bi-daily or daily occurrence. You would think that it would get old, but it doesn't. He has moved on to hiding little notes around so that I will find them at random times.

School was in full swing after spring break. Alice didn't come back right away, but when she did she was in much higher spirits when Sam and her 'girls' pounced.

"So Alice, we are totally planning prom so that it is the best prom ever. We decided on a beachfront theme. What do you think?" Sam asked Alice with her 'girls' in toe.

Alice's face lit up, the thought of planning an extravagant event elated her. "Oh, there are so many things to consider." Alice replied, obviously excited with the idea. "Do you have a venue picked out?"

"Yes, there is a beautiful beach side hotel that has an indoor/outdoor ballroom area." Bre interjected.

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "And I am assuming you have already gotten a yacht reserved."

They nodded. "Well, what are you calling it. The prom I mean. Is it just going to say beachfront when you advertise?" Alice questioned.

They all looked thoughtfully at each other. I had to suppress a laugh.

"Well, that is something we are going to have to take care of along with many other details, lets plan to meet after school. I will have a checklist prepared. In the meantime be thinking of some ideas."

The girls were enthusiastic and talkative as they went their separate ways to class.

"Wow, that was amazing." I said to Alice. "I have never seen you take command like that, well at least when you're not shopping."

She smiled. "It is just one of my many gifts." She joked. We laughed as we went to class together.

Logan was waiting for me after my class. He smiled as soon as our eyes met. I can't believe how lucky I am. I mean, I have this totally amazing guy who really cares about me. I mean I thought Edward did, but that turned out to be a lie. I'm scared that I might get hurt again, but I believe Logan is sincere. He doesn't hide anything from me, he is open and honest; I thought Edward was, but I was just fooling myself.

We walked hand in hand to my last class.

"I've missed you." Logan said leaning against the wall with me right next to him.

"What do you mean? We see each other all the time."

"Yeah, we see each other, but I miss spending time with you. I've been busy with baseball and you've been busy with Alice. I am so happy she is here by the way. She seems to make you so happy."

"She does, but I want to spend some quality time with you too. How about after you're done with practice we go to our special spot and have a picnic as we watch the sunset." I suggested.

His face brightened at the notion. "That sounds great!"

The warning bell rang interrupting us. He kissed me as he headed to his own class.

After school Logan was waiting for me to make final arrangements for tonight. I was getting excited.

Alice came bouncing over to me she's clearly excited about prom planning.

They all decided to go to a local café to begin the real planning of the prom.

"Okay, I have a checklist let me know if there is anything that I've missed." Alice began. "We need to figure out what our budget is and how much we are selling tickets for. Then we need to come up with a theme. I think for decorations we should keep it simple, yet elegant, colors we need to choose colors." Everyone nodded. Clearly they hadn't thought much about it other than the fact that they wanted it to be the best.

Alice went on, "we will also need a photographer, I think it would be fun if we hired someone to take candid shots as well as a video, that way we could sell them to the students to help pay for some of the expenses, or if the budget would allow, we could just give DVD's of the event as a party favor type of thing with the yearbooks at the end of the year. I'm not completely sure, I'm just throwing out ideas."

The girls nodded in consent and awe. Clearly they haven't thought of anything, Alice came up with all of this just during school today. I guess planning all those weddings for her and Rosalie has helped.

"I presume that the hotel has a catering service. Now since most people go out to eat before prom we should have simple hors d'oeuvres circling. So we will have to get with them and decide on a menu.

"We will also need to get with the hotel and find out about the beach itself and if we can reserve or block off an area for those who want to go out onto the beach area. There are so many things to do and so little time. When is prom again?"

"Um, in about a month and a half." Molly answered.

"Oh my! It's worse than I thought. We definitely have a lot to do. I still need to get a dress and make arrangements…" Alice said trailing off into thought. Shopping most likely.

"Okay well," Alice continued addressing the group. "Here is the list as I see it right now. We will have to divide up in order to get everything done.

"Hotel arrangements: Ballroom, reservations of the beach, catering service with the menu, decorations, and layout of the room, seating arrangements, timeline.

"Advertising: theme, tickets, prices, posters, and handling of ticketing at the door to the dance, and polling for Prom Queen and King.

"Photographer and videographer: their services, costs, quality, and time frame.

"Decorations: Color scheme, centerpieces, and all other decorating, tiki lamps for the beach, chair covers, and check with the hotel to see what they have available…"

Alice continued, but I didn't stick around to hear the rest of it, I had to get ready to meet Logan.

By the time I got home Logan was there.

He greeted me with a huge smile, "Hey how goes the prom planning?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "all I have to say is thank goodness for Alice."

He looked at me curiously. "I will explain later, let's just get going." I told him.

We grabbed a couple of extra blankets and we stopped off and picked up some take-out. Apparently Logan had already called ahead so we didn't have to wait at all.

We got down to our spot in enough time to settle in and start eating just as the sun was beginning to set.

"So how was practice?" I asked.

"Oh, you know the usual." He joked. We both laughed. I did that a lot with Logan.

"Actually Johnson, you know Blain?" I nodded and he continued, "He was playing short stop." I gave him a look that said I have no idea what that means. He smiled, "a short stop is the person in the infield, where all the dirt is, who stands in between second and third base." I nodded in understanding and he went on, "anyway, he was trying to catch a grounder but it bounced and he wasn't blocking it correctly with his free hand and Wham!

I jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you I was just trying to make a dramatic effect." Logan said and we both laughed.

"So what happened?" I asked when I regained myself.

"Oh, yeah. The ball hit him right smack dab in the nose. Blood went everywhere. We're pretty sure that it's broken."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I think he will be fine, they rushed him to the hospital. He was joking as he left about stopping the ball with his face and sacrificing for the team. We are all signing a card for him. He should be back at school in a day or so."

"That's good."

"So how is the prom planning going?" Logan turned the conversation towards me.

"Well, I didn't do much other than just sit there." I replied.

"Hey, at least you were there for moral support." Logan said he is always finding something positive about everything I do. Well, not everything, but he is very supportive.

Wow, he looks so gorgeous in this light. His tousled hair over his eyebrows, his caring eyes, shone even brighter in this light. His shirt shows off his muscular build, his arm flexed as he leaned toward me so that he could pay close attention to what I was saying.

"Well, anyway." I continued, after snapping back into reality after staring at him. He has a tendency to do that without noticing. "Alice has completely taken the reigns on that baby. It's a good thing too because I don't think the Sam and the girls had even gotten further than deciding on a location. I'm surprised they were even able to reserve the hotel. Oh, come to think of it, I had better tell Alice to double check to make sure that it is actually reserved." I said this and Logan started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

Through his fits of laughter he replied, "I can't believe those girls. They would be completely lost if their parents didn't put GPS units in their cars. I don't think they would be able to find their way home."

This made me laugh. We laughed together for I don't know how long. When our laughter died down we just sunk into each other's arms as we watched the sun set. Logan sat there and I leaned up against him with his arms wrapped comfortably around me.

I felt so happy. Happier than I thought I could ever be again. Not after having my heart ripped out and trampled, leaving me with a big gaping hole inside me.

When it was getting late and I thought we were going to start heading back, Logan pulled out a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers.

I gasped, "they are beautiful."

"Don't worry," Logan said before I could continue, "I picked them, so I didn't spend a ton of money, I know how you hate that."

I smiled and through my arms around him.

"I have something that I would like to ask you." He said.

"Anything."

He smiled, "Anything?"

"Well, just about, now I'm nervous."

His smile grew. "Will you do me the honor of attending prom with me?"

I smiled as I hugged him. I gave him a kiss, "Of course I will!"

He beamed. We held each other a while longer before we headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry I am writing the next chapter as we speak. I will update soon! **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**A/N: I'm sorry for any grammar errors, I tried to catch as many as I could, but I was in a hurry to update while I had time. I know I left everyone hanging for so long that I felt like I needed to really give you something good.**

**I know a lot of people have been looking forward to the "PROM" chapter, well here it is. I don't know if it is as good as I wanted it to be, but it was the best I could do in the short amount of time that I had to write it. I am really busy right now.**

**Anyway, I REALLY hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed!**

* * *

** Chapter 11**

_His smile grew. "Will you do me the honor of attending prom with me?"_

_I smiled as I hugged him. I gave him a kiss, "Of course I will!"_

_He beamed. We held each other a while longer before we headed home. _

As soon as I walked into my room Alice was there, she tackled me with a hug.

"Can't breathe." I told her.

She loosened her grip.

"I am just so happy for you. I am glad that you are happy again. My brother never should've left you. "

"People tend to do that when they don't care about you and never did."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, it's not me saying that, it's what he said. He told me that he didn't love me and that he never did. I was just some insignificant human to pass the time with until he got board."

"What!?" Alice exclaimed in disbelief that I didn't understand. "You never told me that he said that!"

"Well, he did, I have come to terms with that fact. I am okay, I realized that it is fine if he never loved me." Tears were threatening to escape. How did we even get onto this topic?

Alice hugged me. "My brother is a moron. I know he still loves you. He left the family because he was hurting so bad."

"What!?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"He went down to South America or somewhere. We are all pretty worried about him. We have been trying to get him to come home. "

Wow, I can't believe Edward would leave the best family in the world over me. It doesn't make any sense.

I voiced my thoughts, "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that?"

"I love my brother but I don't completely understand him myself. I think that he was trying to save us all, especially Jasper from his misery. After we left Forks he wouldn't come out of his room, unless it was absolutely necessary to feed. He was a shell of himself. Esme was so worried; no one knew what to do for him. No one knows what to do now either. We are hoping he will come home soon. " Alice explained.

Is this really true? I can't believe he would hurt his family like this, especially Esme and Alice.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Well, believe it because it's true." Alice said gently. I know she is worried about her brother.

We sat in our thoughts until I fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Time was flying by; Alice is moving full speed ahead with the prom planning. It is only a week away.

"There is so much to do and so little time, luckily I don't need to sleep otherwise I don't know how I would've gotten everything done." Alice told me the Saturday morning before prom.

"Do you have any plans today?" She asked.

"No why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, since Logan has baseball practice, I've talked to him so we have arranged everything already." She said.

"Arranged what?"

"Well," She hesitated for a minute. "We are going to New York this weekend to find the perfect dresses for prom!"

"Shopping?" I groaned.

"Yeah, but in New York!"

"I guess that could be cool."

"Good because we have to be at the airport in an hour. And don't worry; I've already packed everything we will need. We will be home tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I was worried that you were going to take me shopping unprepared." I said sarcastically, but before I could go one the doorbell rang.

Alice's face lit up. I went to answer the door. Logan stood there in his practice uniform looking as hot as ever. His perfect smile beamed at me.

"I am going to miss you." He said as he swooped in to hug me.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I can't believe that you would do this to me and not tell me." I mocked being upset with him. It is hard to truly be mad at the sweetest guy in the world.

"I'm sorry. I know how you hate surprises, but hey it's New York." He tried to reason. "Please forgive me." He asked with puppy dog eyes that made me melt.

"Of course I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you. Besides, you're probably right, I have never been to New York so it should be fun." I told him honestly. The torture of shopping with Alice will be worth a trip to the Big Apple.

"Well, you should probably go get ready and I have to go to practice." Logan said as he gave me a huge hug and a kiss.

As we broke apart from our kiss he held me close and looked into my eyes, "Be careful, I will miss you."

I could feel the tears filling my eyes, "I will miss you so much." I told him while trying to hold back the tears.

He embraced me once more. I felt so safe in his arms. "I will see you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear just before he left.

As soon as Logan was gone, Alice pulled me inside and played Barbie Bella for about fifteen minutes then we had to leave. Apparently she had already cleared everything with Renee. There was a taxi waiting for us.

I can't believe that she got first class seats. I should've known, but still. The plane ride was fast; we were there by early afternoon and had checked into the hotel with plenty of time for shopping.

We walked which was faster than a taxi and Alice said that she would have a hard time on the subways with all of the smells. It was okay because she knew exactly where we were going.

We went to SAKS Fifth Avenue and Barney's. She had already scoped out what she was looking for which made the search easier. However, I still had to try on dress after dress. I am surprised at how much I have to do this when shopping with Alice, I mean, doesn't she already know which dress will look the best?

Well, after several hours and five stores later we found the perfect dresses and accessories. I'm still not into the whole dancing thing, but with Logan I know I will have fun.

Alice and I made it back to the hotel and I was tired. She wasn't having any of that.

"Bella, how often are you in New York City? We need to go out on the town. Besides I have tickets to a Broadway show, so go get in the shower so we can go."

"Really? What show?"

"Beauty and the Beast. I just thought that it would be fun."

That got me a little more excited, I have never been to a Broadway show before and I knew the storyline so I figured that I would enjoy it.

As soon as I was out of the shower Alice pounced. She brushed my hair and did my make-up, and then she told me to get dressed in the outfit that she had laid out on the bed. When did she have time to buy that?

She had a beautiful dress laid out. It is a simple dress that falls right below my knees. It's dark blue soft cotton dress that could be worn as a nice elegant dress or more casually. Anyway, it's beautiful.

After Alice was done I looked into the mirror and gasped. I was beautiful. My perfectly curled hair flowed down my back and my make-up done perfectly to bring out my natural beauty. Did I just say natural beauty? I didn't know that I had that.

I looked up at Alice who smiled at me. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

My faced warmed; I could tell that I was blushing. "Well, let's go." I said trying to take the attention off of me.

Alice took me to a nice restaurant to eat knowing that it had been a long day for me and I hadn't eaten much.

We were sitting at the window of this quaint bistro when I gazed out of the window. My breath caught in my throat. I shook my head, no it couldn't be.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking concerned.

"Oh nothing." I can't believe that she would know or not. Maybe she does or she just doesn't realize it.

I looked again. There across the street he looks just as perfect as I remember him. A little paler maybe, but it is hard to tell because it is dark. His eyes boring into mine. I shook my head, no; there is no way that he is here. I looked again and he was gone.

I think I'm just imagining things.

After dinner we went to the play, it was wonderful. The special affects were amazing. I can't wait until I get a chance to see another Broadway production.

By the time we made it back to the hotel I was bushed. I could barley keep my eyes open. I fell asleep dreaming of Edward and Logan. They were fighting with each other, neither being able to get the upper hand. I know in reality that in a physical fight Edward would win just because of his superhuman abilities. It wouldn't matter, because first of all he wouldn't come back, at least not for me. Secondly, it's not like he loves me or ever did.

I woke up with Alice shaking me.

"Come on Bella, wake up! You're having a nightmare. We have to go."

My eyes fluttered open. "There you are, now it's time to get up. We have to go so that we can make it to our flight on time. I think you were having a nightmare."

"I think I was." I said as I shook of the dream.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Okay, well let's go."

As soon as I realized that we were going home and I would get to see Logan I jumped up so fast that I fell on my face. Alice wasn't in the room to catch me; she was gathering things from the bathroom.

The plane ride seemed so long, I think because I was just anxious to see Logan again. At the airport on our way through the terminal I thought I saw him again, but I just shook it off. It must be from my dream last night.

As soon as we reached the baggage claim area, Logan swooped me up in his arms. I was so happy to see him.

On the way home I told him all about our trip, leaving out the part about my nightmare. This is the first time I have ever not told Logan the whole entire story.

What is wrong with me?

I know. I am in love with a vampire who doesn't even care about me and I am also in love with a wonderful guy who would do anything for me and pretty much every girl in school would die to have as her boyfriend. Yet, I am still hung up on someone who broke my heart, no, who broke me. Man, I am screwed up.

The week is flying by, I am not sure why, maybe because I am nervous about prom.

On Wednesday Jasper arrived and to everyone's surprise, well may except Alice's, Emmett and Rosalie joined him. Emmett took me up in a great big bear hug, but not too tight.

I am so happy to have my family back. Yes, I still see them as my family. I love them.

The rest of the week was spent finishing the last minute preparations for prom. Alice is so unbelievably amazing. I have no idea how she was able to get everything done, especially when her prom committee has the intelligence of field mice.

The day of prom finally arrived. They guys all went over to Logan's house to get ready. Logan has become really close to Jasper and Emmett over the past few days. They seem like they fit as friends. I think Logan wishes his friends were as cool as Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie and Alice spent most of the day primping me and getting me ready. I got the feeling that Alice was hiding something from me, but I'm not sure what it is. As the time to leave was drawing nearer, Rosalie and Alice picked up the pace on dressing me and getting the finishing touches done.

When I was finally allowed to look into the mirror, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. _Holy Crow, is that really me?_ I thought.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Renee answered the door, camera in hand. I walked out into the living room and standing there looking absolutely stunning was Logan with his mouth gapping open. I smiled.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing."

I could feel the blush on my face as Logan drew me into a hug.

"Be careful. Watch the hair!" Rosalie exclaimed as she entered the room.

Logan smiled and I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

Apparently the guys had arranged a stretch hummer limo to pick us up so that we could all go together. It was the size of a small apartment.

We arrived at the hotel where the prom was taking place; they have a beachside restaurant where we ate dinner. It was magical, having dinner by candlelight as the waves splashed against the shore.

It was amusing to see the Cullen's explain to Logan why they weren't eating. Logan seemed to except the excuse that they weren't hungry because of how excited they were.

After dinner the three couples entered the ballroom where the prom was taking place. Loud music played over the sound system. Then room was filled, I recognized most of the people from our school, some I could tell were from other schools, but one thing was for sure, most people stopped dancing to stare at us as we entered. I didn't blame them, who wouldn't stare with five beautiful people enter a room. I am including Logan in the five because he is absolutely stunning.

Emmett and Rosalie immediately took off towards the dance floor. Alice and Jasper stuck around for a few minutes before Alice said that there was something that she had to take care of, soon Logan and I were alone.

He smiled, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed in response.

"I know how much you hate it, but would you care to dance with me?" Logan asked as soon as a slow song came on.

Although I am extremely clumsy, the dance was really nice. As the song came to an end another song started, it wasn't from the sound system. It was from the stage where a grand piano sat. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw the bronze haired beauty was sitting and playing My Lullaby.

Logan stiffened next to me. I think he knew who it was.

What is he doing here? Why is he doing this to me? It is just some kind of a cruel joke.

Sam and her gaggle of friends came rushing over to us.

"Oh my gosh! Do you see that totally hot guy playing the piano? Do you know if anyone knows who he is?

I didn't even know how to respond. It is like one of those out of body experiences. I was staring up at Edward and I could feel Logan's arm around my waist. As soon as My Lullaby was over he began playing another beautiful song. It started out happy upbeat almost magical and then turned dark and sad. By the time the song ended everyone had stopped talking and just starred. You could hear a pin drop.

Then there was the sound of Edward getting up from the piano bench, he is so light on his feet that I could not hear him walking, but he descended from the stage and as he did, the crowd parted for him. He was headed straight for me. My heart was pounding.

I could feel Logan stiffen next to me. I do not know if he felt threatened or protective or both. Unwanted tears began to slip down my cheeks.

As Edward got closer there were hushed whispers. Sam being who she is asked incredulously, "Do you know him? He can't be here for you Bella."

I was frozen I couldn't move. All heads were turned our direction as Edward approached. His messy bronze hair framed his face, his topaz eyes pleading as he breathed, "Bella…"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T BE MAD THAT I LEFT IT HERE. I have known for a while that this is what I wanted to happen for a while, but I honestly have no clue what I want to happen after this. I am torn between Logan and Edward.**

**Maybe I should do have a 'choose your own adventure' type of thing. Where the reader can choose what happens. I don't know. PLEASE give me your ideas. It may be a little while before I update again, so I am sorry to leave it like this. Well, unless I get an idea that I am happy about. We'll, see. I will be busy, but I updated like three times this weekend. I want to make the next chapter really good. and Eclipse is coming out in a about a week. No one is going to want to read this after that, so I will try to update before, but we'll see what happens.  
**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Also, I know I didn't go into a lot of detail about the dress, but I figure everyone is so creative and you can imagine the most beautiful dress, probably a lot better than me.**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**WARNING: Sorry, but this chapter is super short. I just wanted to get started and it would be a while before I got to finish the entire chapter, so I just did enough so I could update sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_I was frozen I couldn't move. All heads were turned our direction as Edward approached. His messy bronze hair framed his face, his topaz eyes pleading as he breathed, "Bella…"_

Edward's hand went instinctively towards my cheek and caught a tear as it trailed down my face.

"Please don't cry." Edward whispered. I was frozen.

It all happened so fast. Logan put himself between Edward and me.

"You do not have the right to talk to her. You have already given her to many tears, I'm not going to let you give her anymore." Logan said protectively.

Edward hung his head. "I know I never deserved her, she is far to precious. I only wanted her to be happy and move on. The thing I didn't count on was that I couldn't move on. I love her with my entire being, she is my reason for existing."

"You're right about that, you don't deserve her, she is far to precious. What gives you the right to think that you can waltz right back into her life and turn it upside down, now? Why now? After she has started to move on and get her life back? Why are you coming back to just mess with her? Well, I'm not going to let you!" Logan was getting mad now.

"What can I say? I'm selfish, I know I am, but I love her, at least I tried, I tried to do the unselfish thing and give her up. I will do anything for her. If she tells me to I will turn around and walk out that door right now. However, if she gives me one single small indication that I have a chance I will do everything in my power to fight for her. Edward shot back and Logan.

"And you think that I wouldn't do the same thing?" Logan questioned, but before he could say anymore I regained myself.

"I'm standing right here. You don't have to talk to me like I'm not even here. I think that it's my choice, not your's what I decide to do." I told both of them with tears streaming down my face uncontrollably now.

"Alice." I said in a whisper knowing that she could hear me. "Can you take me home now?"

Alice and Jasper were right there to usher me out the door to the car. Alice held me while Jasper drove to my house. I had so many emotions playing within myself that I didn't know how I felt. Edward was back. He did love me he wanted me; he was going too fight for me. This should be and interesting change of pace, Edward actually fighting to be with me rather than fighting to keep me at arms length.

I really cared about Logan and Edward I love them both.

When the car stopped I realized that we were not at my house, but at a hotel.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought you might like a little space at the moment." Alice gently said.

"Thanks." I replied as she helped me out of the car.

We made our way to the room. Of course it was a suite with a separate bedroom. Alice brought me to the bed where I feel into a fitful sleep.

I dreamed of Edward, but he was leaving. He came back kissed my passionately, like he never had before but then left again. The entire time Logan standing there smiling, holding my hand.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Just thinking it was Alice I laid back down. Then I felt someone get on the bed next to me. I rolled over and Edward was there smiling with sadness in his eyes.

I sat up; he chuckled which set my heart a flutter.

"Bella, I am a fool. I have always been a fool, but I couldn't stay away, I love you so much. You are my life, my existents. I can't even believe that I was foolish enough to even think that I could exist without you. "

My heart was racing has he spoke. Then as he leaned closer my heart skipped a beat. His lips were cold and familiar. I never thought that I would have this experience again.

He deepened the kiss as my arms reacted on their own accord wrapping themselves around his neck and my hand went instinctively into his hair. He did not pull away has he usually does, I ended up being the one to pull away so that I could catch my breath.

"What, why? My life was going so well, now you come back perfect as ever and expect everything to automatically go back to the way it was?" I said as I caught my breath. "It doesn't work that way. I'm not the same Bella I was before, I'm stronger."

"I will fight for you Bella, I will be here until you tell me that you don't want me, I will be here." Edward said with sincerity.

* * *

**I know that this is a super short chapter, but it gives me a good start for the next one. Sorry it took so long, but I got an early copy of _Eclipes _and it was really good! I finished it in a day. I'm going to read it again. But I think that my story will pale in comparison to the book, but I hope that you still want to read my story after you read it.**

**Well, let me know what you think, If you like what I've done and where it's heading.**

**Bella is going to make Edward fight for her. It should be interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I have to apologize so much to everyone who has waited so long for me to update. I really do plan on finishing this story. I did fall off the face of the earth, but this semester has been so unbelievably crazy busy. And when I did get some free time, I just wanted to relax and read. I was writing too many papers and I didn't have it in me to write even more. Anyway, I'm sorry. I will do my best am I am going to try to have this story finished by Christmas. Or at least by the end of Christmas break. I think next semester will be even busier and I don't want to leave you hanging for that long.**

**Now if you've read this far into the author's note, I just want to let you know that I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews and support. I probably wouldn't have finished or even updated this story without it. I also know how it is when it takes forever for someone to update and then I forgot what was going on or I get the stories mixed up, so here is a quick recap.**

**_Bella was at the prom with Logan and then Edward gets on a grand piano and starts playing her song right in the middle of it all. She was frozen, as Edward walked up to her. Then Edward and Logan started arguing over Bella. She gets upset that they are talking about her like she is not even there. Then Alice takes Bella to a hotel room to give her some space during this emotionally trying time. _**

**I hope that was good enough, if not, sorry. I did my best.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_I dreamed of Edward, but he was leaving. He came back kissed my passionately, like he never had before but then left again. The entire time Logan standing there smiling, holding my hand._

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Just thinking it was Alice I laid back down. Then I felt someone get on the bed next to me. I rolled over and Edward was there smiling with sadness in his eyes._

_I sat up; he chuckled which set my heart a flutter._

"_Bella, I am a fool. I have always been a fool, but I couldn't stay away, I love you so much. You are my life, my existents. I can't even believe that I was foolish enough to even think that I could exist without you. "_

_My heart was racing has he spoke. Then as he leaned closer my heart skipped a beat. His lips were cold and familiar. I never thought that I would have this experience again._

_He deepened the kiss as my arms reacted on their own accord wrapping themselves around his neck and my hand went instinctively into his hair. He did not pull away has he usually does, I ended up being the one to pull away so that I could catch my breath._

"_What, why? My life was going so well, now you come back perfect as ever and expect everything to automatically go back to the way it was?" I said as I caught my breath. "It doesn't work that way. I'm not the same Bella I was before, I'm stronger."_

"_I will fight for you Bella, I will be here until you tell me that you don't want me, I will be here." Edward said with sincerity._

_**Third Person POV**_

Bella woke from a fitful sleep. She just had the strangest dream, which kept her tossing and turning all night. She dreamt that Edward had come back into her life and that he still loved her.

"This is impossible," she thought to herself.

A low chuckle startled her. When she looked over she saw Edward in all his glory sitting in a chair watching her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her mind racing.

"Like I told you last night, I love you, I always have. I have been a fool to think that I could live without you. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." He said with all the sincerity that he could muster as he rushed to her side.

Bella's heart pounded in her chest. Her mind raced with so many thoughts she could hardly keep them straight. This is what she had been yearning to hear for so long. Now that she actually heard it, she wasn't sure. So much had changed over the past year. She had become stronger; she had been hurt so bad that she never thought she would ever survive. She loved Edward so much, but she couldn't help but think of Logan. He had saved her just as much as Edward had, but the one big difference is that Logan never hurt her like Edward did. Logan never left her, never pushed her away. Rather he held onto her, cherished every moment with her. She thought that she had that with Edward, but she always had a bit of insecurity with Edward, like she was never good enough. No matter how many times Edward reassured her, she couldn't help but feel insecure and lost. With Logan she felt like a whole new person, she was stronger, yet she always felt secure and safe. What was she going to do? She loved two wonderful gorgeous men.

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Bella, are you okay? You should probably eat something. Here lay back down I will get you something." Edward cooed over her.

"No." Bella said. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry and I'm going to get up."

Edward was taken back. He had never heard Bella talk this way. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward. I am not some helpless little child. I have been through worse." Bella said, starting to get irritated that he was treating her like an invalid.

Edward slowly sat back, he was rendered speechless, and he had never seen this side of her before. He was shocked yet excited to get to know this beautiful woman that he loved. He already knew her, but she really had changed in the past year.

Bella got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She felt like she just needed a break and a nice hot shower was just the answer. When she emerged twenty minutes later she was refreshed and ready for the day.

The first thing on her agenda was to call Logan. She was worried about just leaving like that. She didn't want to hurt him. When she called him he sounded relieved that she was okay.

"Thank goodness. I have been so worried. I am so sorry that I was such a jerk last night. You must think that I am an idiot. You know I would never speak for you or tell you what to do. I just got so angry. I mean this is the guy that hurt you worse than my dad, and that is saying something. I don't know what happened, it was like this weird overprotective being just took over me. It was like that time at the party, I just sprang into action…"

Bella interrupted Logan's rambling babbling. "Okay, Okay, I get your point. All is forgiven. Stop worrying. I appreciate it. I am fine. Alice just brought me to a hotel to give me some space. But its not like I could sleep anyway…" Bella trailed off.

"Meet me today at our spot." Logan blurted out. "I really need to see you. I want to talk to you."

This made Bella smile. Remembering "their" spot and all the happy and comforting memories that she associated with it. "Of course. When do you want to meet?"

"Tonight, at dusk. I will have everything there." He replied. This made Bella smile because she knows that he will be there with a blanket laid out on the beach so they could watch the sunset.

"I'll be there." Bella smiled.

When she hung up the phone she turned and noticed Edward standing there scowling.

"What on earth is that look for? You gave up the right to be jealous when you left me." Bella chided him, but feeling guilty at the same time. She knew how much she still loved him, but her heart also belonged to Logan. She still didn't know if she could trust Edward with her heart again. She couldn't handle it if he left her again.

"How can you do this to me? I love you. You are my everything, you always have been." Edward asked with such a pained expression that made Bella feel sad.

"Edward, a part of me will always love you. But I just need time to think about this. I mean it took a long time to get over what you did to me and to be able to function normally. And here you are acting like nothing happened. Well a lot has happened since you left me. I met a really amazing human guy who treats me like a queen, who has saved me from being raped, and beaten." As Bella was pouring out all of her bottled up feelings to him, his face was a mixture of pain, saddens, and being absolutely livid. " I mean I have actually started to feel again, which is something I never thought would happen again."

At this last statement Edward fell down in dry sobs. "I'm so sorry Bella, I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to protect you. I would do anything for you. It pained me more than you know to have to lie to you and to leave you."

Bella's heart sank. She felt so sad for Edward curled up on the floor sobbing. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Edward, you know I love you."

At this he looked up at her beautiful face. How could he hurt this angel like this? He didn't deserve to exist. Just as he was spiraling down in a self-loathing depression she sat down next to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with this story. Sorry it took so long. It won't take so long to update again. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter since I changed it to third person.**

**Again, Sorry that it took so long. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight book series, or any of the recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

** Chapter 14**

_Bella's heart sank. She felt so sad for Edward curled up on the floor sobbing. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Edward, you know I love you."_

_At this he looked up at her beautiful face. How could he hurt this angel like this? He didn't deserve to exist. Just as he was spiraling down in a self-loathing depression she sat down next to him and pulled him into a warm embrace._

As they broke apart Edward looked into her eyes and saw all the pain that he had cause and she looked into his eyes and saw his pain. _What was going on?_ She thought to herself. _Why are they doing this to each other?_

"What are we doing Edward? Why is this happening?" She voiced her thoughts.

He gazed at her for a moment as he thought. "I don't know," he honestly replied.

"Why did you leave me in the first place? None of this would have happened." She said.

"I just wanted to protect you. I always have wanted to protect you. I needed you to be safe and live a happy normal life. Have you ever heard of the expression, 'If you love something then set it free.'? Well, that is what I was trying to do. I love you so much; I didn't want to hurt you. After the incident with Jasper, I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt like that especially when it could've been prevented. It hurt so much to have to leave you, but I needed to in order to keep you safe. It's the only thing I knew to do." Edward said all of this with pleading eyes.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before? Why couldn't you just talk to me?" Bella questioned.

"I'm a fool," was his only reply as he put his head in his hands.

Bella embraced him. And whispered in his ear, "I have always loved you, I will always love you, if you love me you will let me go."

He looked up into her eyes pleading with her.

"Don't look at me like that. Over the past year I have realized what you wanted for me back then. You wanted me to have a normal happy life, to have a family to become a mother. I want to go to collage and have all those experiences that you talked about me having. I was just too blinded by my love for you to see it. I am so grateful to you for that. I know my life would be so happy with you, but this is something that I need to do for myself."

Edward just looked at her knowing everything that she said was true. It didn't make it hurt any less though. He was a broken man, but he knew that he loved her enough to let her go. He just hoped that one-day Alice's vision would come true.

Edward and Bella shared one more kiss, except for this was more of a goodbye kiss than anything else. It broke Bella's heart to have to do this, but she has learned that she has to do what is best for her. As much as she cared for and loved Edward, she knew that he had set this in motion a long time ago and she was just doing what had to be done.

That evening she met Logan on the beach at "their" spot. Her heart pounded when she saw the bright smile on his face. She loved him and he loved her. They were best friends and had helped each other through some of the toughest times in their lives. She couldn't leave him, not when she knew she would hurt him. He would make her happy and treat her the way she needed to be treated.

She knew that she had to tell him what happened between her and Edward. That night as they sat on the blanket watching the sunset over the ocean she told Logan everything. She expressed things that she was too timid to share with Edward while they were together. She knew that Logan had helped her grow into a more independent and happy person.

As they sat there talking into the night, they eventually fell asleep. When she awoke, she noticed Logan laying next to her still sleeping with a hint of a smile on his face. She just sat there fixated on his stunning features.

"Hey there beautiful." He said with a smile as he woke up.

Bella smiled in return.

"I have something that I need to talk to you about." He said as he sat up.

"What is that?" Bella asked, a little worried at the seriousness in his voice.

"Well, you know how we are going to college together?"

"Yeah." She tentatively replied.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that we could live together. I don't know what do you think? We could get a place right around campus so we could still walk to class…" Logan said so quickly that she almost missed it.

Bella laughed. "That has got to be the silliest stupidest question that you have ever asked me."

"What do you mean? I didn't think that it was that funny." Logan said slightly hurt.

"Well, of course I will. I mean I thought it was only obvious that we were going to live together. I mean we practically live together anyway."

Logan laughed, feeling slightly stupid. But they hugged and kissed to seal the deal.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

**A/N: (I got a lot of people saying that they liked Bella's POV better, so this was originally written in third person but I changed it. Sorry if I missed a few spots, but that is what happened if you notice any errors.) Sorry that this moved kind of fast, I just thought that everyone has stuck with the story long enough I just needed to come to some kind of closure. Before you start complaining about who you want Bella to end up with, just wait until the end of this chapter and then tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **

_Just over a month later Logan and Bella were living together just off of campus._

I don't like excepting extravagant gifts, but to not have to work and have a great place to stay while starting college with my best friend and love was not something that I could pass up.

Logan and I enjoyed our first year of college together. We went to parties and studied together. The entire time falling more in love everyday. The one thing that stood out to me was that he respected me so much, he insisted on waiting until we got married, even though he hadn't proposed yet.

That was about to change when he drove us back home in late April just after our first year of classes and finals were over. He took me to "our" spot on the beach and at sunset presented me with a simple but beautiful band.

I hugged and kissed him. He had made me so happy, and I hope I had done the same thing for him. That August we were married in a beautiful ceremony on the beach where my family and friends were able to attend.

We lived blissfully happy attending school together, then one day I found out that I was pregnant. I hadn't counted on this until after graduation. I was almost done with my Associates degree, although I was planning on getting at least a bachelors degree if not higher. I was so happy that I didn't even think about any of that. Luckily Logan still had his head on and made sure I was able to focus so that I would be able to at least get my associates. He would never forgive himself if he let me blow off mydreams.

About a year after we were married I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who we named Elizabeth.

On our way home from the hospital with our bundle of joy, we were hit by a drunk driver. Logan did not make it. I was in pieces. But I remembered everything that Logan had taught me, so I was going to be all right and I knew it. Elizabeth and I picked up the pieces of our shattered life.

By the time Elizabeth was four years old, I was able to get my teaching degree. I secured a teaching job in Alaska, so Elizabeth and I packed up and moved north. I had already arranged everything and had a house waiting for us when we got there. It was really close to the high school where I would be teaching English.

When our flight landed in Alaska it was pouring rain, we rushed to the car rental place so we could get settled in while not getting too wet. All of our belongings were going to be shipped to here, so we had to make due with what they had with us. I was saving the money we received from Logan's life benefits for Elizabeth. I refused to touch it, partly because it would be admitting that he was actually gone.

The realtor said the key would be at the neighbor's house and that we just needed to pick it up whenever we were ready.

When we pulled up I noticed that the house they needed to pick the key up looked more like a mansion then a house. I thought that our house must pale in comparison. I quickly stepped out into the pouring rain, not wanting to get Elizabeth wet, but also not wanting to leave her in the car, I scooped her up and took her along. We ran to the door, getting only mildly wet.

I rang the doorbell, hoping that it wasn't too late, but since I saw lights on I figured that it would be fine. I was excited to be able to start a new life. My old one was wrought with so much heartache.

My thoughts stopped abruptly when the door opened and standing there in all of his glory.

"Edward." She whispered still in complete shock.

* * *

**  
Thanks for sticking with the story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**I know it was kind of a fast moving chapter but I really wanted to finish the story. I know I'm probably not done because everyone is going to want to know what happens with Edward now.**

** This review from **LuthienFlicker **explains what I was trying to do the best (thanks for the review)**  
TTTT wah...logan was killed. so sad...yet it wasn't really in the mood of  
the story. but as i read more, i realised that it wasn't that bella wasn't  
sad, it was that she had sort of accepted it and knew that Logan wouldn't want  
her to turn into an empty shell. amazing...**  
**


End file.
